Let Me In
by Mandithegleek
Summary: Blaine was the black sheep in the Anderson family. When he finally snaps under the pressure of his father's abuse,his brother's death and his mom's neglect he's sent to St. Anne's mental facility for treatment. That's where he meets her, the girl with the golden hair who won't let him in. For once that's all he wants, to be let in. Q/B Depressed!Blaine
1. Chapter 1

The Anderson family was a shining star in Northwest Ohio, the perfect American family. A successful businessman father Gregory, a beautiful stay at home wife and home maker Emily, the talented son who's an actor, that's Cooper, and then there's the skeleton in the Anderson's closet. That skeleton is Blaine Everett Anderson.

Blaine was now seated in the back of his parents' BMW, his fists were clenched in his lap, his fingernails tearing into his flesh.

"Blainey we're here." His mom said softly. "Come on we'll walked you in."

He rolled his hazel eyes, "Why so you two can feel better about abandoning me?"

Emily sighed and ran her hand down her son's jaw. "We're trying to help you. You're angry Blaine last week I was scared of you. You haven't eaten for days, you blow up at the smallest things and then the fire, I'm sorry it's just too much." Tears dotted her eyes. "I love you, I just want to see you get better."

Blaine sighed, his voice was raspy. "Whatever."

Greg was trembling. "Get your stuff and go."

The teen opened the car door and grabbed the large roll away suitcase and guitar case. He walked up to the driver side window. "You finally got rid of the mistake, congratulations _dad._" The word dad oozed with sarcasm.

Emily gripped her son's shoulder and led the way inside. Blaine stopped to stare at his father one more time before turning inside.

"Hi, welcome to the St. Anne's treatment facility."

Emily smiled at the receptionist. "Hey my name's Emily I'm here to check in my son Blaine Anderson."

The receptionist stared at Blaine. "Okay if you could sign these forms."

Emily filled out the forms and wrote down her son's information. After a few minutes of typing and questions the lady behind the desk handed Blaine a paper.

"Well it looks like your set." Emily whispered. "I'm going to go, if you need me you can call day or night."

Blaine bit his lip. "Mom please don't do this."

She sighed ran hand through her son's hair. "I love you, and you need help. I'll see you next Saturday."

Blaine sniffled and inhaled deeply. "You promise?"

"Of course." She pulled him into a hug and squeezed tight. "I love you Blaine."

"I love you too mom."

She pulled back and kissed her son's forehead. "Bye baby."

He waved and watched as his mom walked out of the building.

"Blaine?"

He turned around and saw the lady who signed him. "What?"

"I'm Jeanette and I'm going to take you to your room."

He followed her and looked at the faces who stared at him. Jeanette soon stopped and opened a door. Blaine tentatively stepped inside and saw a single bed against the wall, a chair, a nightstand with a lamp and a dresser.

"You can make yourself comfortable, Dr. Tate will be here in a few minutes." Jeanette shut the door.

Blaine felt the anger bubbling inside him and he turned and kicked the bedside table. He leaned his guitar case against the wall and put his suitcase under his bed and sat crossed legged and picked at the puckered pink lines on his wrist.

"Mr. Anderson?"

"What?" he snapped.

"I'm Dr. Tate."

Blaine turned around. "Hi."

"Can I come in?"

Blaine shrugged. "I don't care."

Dr. Tate walked in and sat in the chair. "How are you?"

"I feel like shit. My parents fucking abandoned me."

The older man sighed. "Blaine do you know why you're here?"

"My parent's are tired of me and wanted to get rid of me." He voice was thick with tears.

Dr. Tate put a hand on Blaine's shoulder and he flinched. "Your mom's worried about you, she says you haven't eaten for days. That you go from happy to enraged out of no where."

Blaine shrugged. "She's lying, I'm just not hungry and she was tired of me being around."

"Tell me about the fire Blaine.' He asked cautiously.

Blaine's eyes widened and his heart stared racing and his breathing shortened. "Go away."

"Blaine, I know you're upset tell me why."

The teen grabbed a handful of his hair and started pulling at his. "Stop, you don't know anything about me!" He shouted. "Just get out."

"Just breathe, you're working yourself up. Come on let's get some water." The doctor gently stood Blaine up and led him into the cafeteria.

Blaine's eyes darted around the room it was primarily empty other than a group people eating in the corner, and then there was a small blonde girl and a nurse. The nurse was holding a forkful of food up to the girl's mouth.

"Come on, you need to eat." She coaxed her.

The girl rolled her eyes. "I'll just throw up in a few minutes anyways."

"See that's why you're here."

She snatched the fork and put it on the table. "I'm bulimic not an idiot."

"Here." Dr. Tate said coming up to Blaine. He was holding a sandwich and bottle of water.

He sat down and grabbed the water and took a sip.

"So your mom told me you like to sing."

He nodded. "Yeah."

"Here you look hungry."

"No offense Dr. Tate but I'm not eating that."

"You can call me Lucas, but you need too."

Blaine rolled his hazel eyes and unwrapped the sandwich. He took a bite, chewed and swallowed. It instantly felt heavy in his stomach. "I'm full."

"You only took a bite."

"And I'm full."

Lucas sighed, Blaine was stubborn. "Come on lets go back to my office."

"I'd rather go to my room."

"Fair enough, but you're taking that sandwich with you."

Blaine picked it up, rolled his eyes and sulked to his room. He set the sandwich on his bedside table and pulled out his phone.

"Hey sweetie."

Blaine's throat tightened. "Come get m-me."

There was sighed. "Blaine we've been over this, you need to get healthy."

Tears streaked his face. "M-mom please, I already hate them. I feel sick, please."

"Blaine please don't cry, you'll be okay. I promise."

He bit his lip and tasted blood. "Don't h-hang up."

Her voice was full of pain. "I won't, just talk to me. What's wrong."

"Dr. Tate asked me about the fire, he looked at me and a-asked."

Emily exhaled slowly. "Blaine I know this is a big change but just try. It's just for a month."

"I can't, I just want to go to sleep and never wake up."

This killed his mother. She hated hearing how hurt her baby was. "You don't mean that."

His voice was shaky. "Can you promise me s-something?"

"Anything."

Blaine sighed. "When I come home, and if I'm not fixed will you still love me?"

"Of c-course I will, I always will don't forget that."

A sob shook the 17 year old boy's body. "Even if I start burning again?"

"Yes, no matter what happens I'll love you."

Blaine nodded and hung up with mother shortly after and pulled his knees to his chest. He was fucked up and he knew it.

AN: Eh, what do you think so far? They'll be a flashback explaining the fire and the burning in the next chapter. Also Blaine will have a one on one session with Lucas. Should I continue


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Thanks for the nice feed back you guys! Time to answer some questions left by Guest who reviewed first.

Yes, I'm pretty sure this entirely AU, he has not met Kurt but does go to Dalton and is a Warbler, Quinn was briefly in show choir, she was a skank and she did have Beth! But we'll get into Beth's birth in a later chapter ;)

Enjoy this chapter you guys! Also check out my new Q/B one shot called "You should've known" and my Blaine Story called "The Unintended"

R&R please!

ALSO I THINK STARTING NEXT WEEK I'LL UPDATE EVERY TUESDAY. IT THAT GOOD WITH YOU GUYS?

* * *

Blaine sat in Dr. Tate's plush office staring longingly out the window. The younger man had barley spoken 3 words since arriving here four days ago, but Dr. Tate apparently didn't understand the simple concept of shut the fuck up, he'd been talking nonstop.

"Blaine, how are you today?"

_"Fucking awful, I feel sick and yet you guys insist upon me eating, I miss my mom and I want to go home I feel like shit." _He thought bitterly, he simply shrugged trying to seem indifferent.

Lucas sighed and looked at Blaine, he could tell he'd been crying his eyes were red. "I know you're scared but I want to help you, I honestly do, I get it if you don't want to talk to me yet but sometime it helps to think about why you're hurt so eventually you know how to talk about it. Can you do that? If I ask questions will you think about your answers and when you're ready you can tell me?"

Blaine nodded and wrung his hands together. He already felt nervous.

"What's the fire Blaine? You got upset when I talked about the fire, what is it?"

The Warbler shut his eyes, he smelt the sawdust, the lighter fluid and the smoke. He could feel the warmth of the blaze dance over his cheeks and could hear the crackling of the fire and the cries of shock from his mother, but mostly he heard the angry roars from his dad.

The doctor and patient stared at each other. Dr. Tate gave him a smile and Blaine's tongue felt heavy in his mouth.

"The s-shed in the back." He whispered nervously as if he was a child. "I ruined it."

Lucas leaned forward. "How'd you ruin the shed Blaine?"

His lips shook. "I b-burned it."

"Why Blaine?" The doctor continued speaking slowly and calmly like he was a child, he didn't want to set Blaine off. "Why'd you burn it?"

He shrugged. "Wanted c-control."

"Of what?"

Blaine shrugged and pulled his knees to his chest, his heart was pounding. "Danny."

"Who's Danny, is he a friend?"

Tears built up in Blaine's eyes. "B-brother, he d-died."

The older man was taken aback, he hadn't known Blaine had another brother he knew about Cooper but not Danny. "Blaine, I'm sorry what happened to him."

"He was a firefighter, he died 2 years ago."

Lucas frowned, this were starting to add up. "So you burned the shed too have control over it because Danny didn't have control his fire?"

Blaine wiped his face. "I don't k-know, it makes me feel better."

The duo sat in silence and Blaine drew into himself and let the tears run down his cheeks as he thought about the fire.

_Blaine silently slipped out of his bedroom and out into the backyard. He pulled his backpack of his shoulders and emptied the sawdust he'd gotten from Dalton's woodshop around the shed his father had in the backyard. He reached inside and grabbed a bottle lighter fluid and soaked the wood chips with it and he pulled his lighter out of his touched the flame to the drenched wood and watched it catch fire. He took a few steps back and sunk to the ground stared at the blazing shed. _

_"Blaine! Oh my god!" His mother shouted as she came into the backyard._

_He didn't speak but continued staring. His mother was shaking him._

_"Blaine baby are you okay?"_

_The teen shook his head and swallowed when he saw his father. He shut his eyes wished he could disappear. _

_"Blaine Anderson! What the fuck do you think you're doing?"_

_He opened his eyes when he was yanked to his feet. He stared at his and felt his lips tremble, the shed the still burning he could feel the warmth. "Danny."_

_"What?" His father spat._

_Blaine's voice was cold. "It was the anniversary yesterday and no one said fucking anything about it!"_

_Emily Anderson had tears going down her face. "Baby just because we didn't say anything doesn't mean we forgot."_

_"Yes you did! You we're fucking shopping all day while the father of year here was wasted!" He shouted_

_Greg fist collided with Blaine mouth. "Shut up! You don't think I miss him? He's my son and he's dead, you know sometimes I wish it you instead of him!"_

_Blaine started crying. He wasn't sure if it was from his father's words or the throbbing in his mouth "No."_

_"Yes! We didn't plan you Blaine we planned Cooper and Daniel but you," He scoffed. "You're the mistake, you're nothing but the result of too much wine one night that's all!"_

_"Gregory stop it!" His mother cried. "Stop telling him that!"_

_The oldest Anderson spun on his heel. "It's true!"_

_Blaine's lips trembled. "T-that's not true."_

_"It is! You're nothing! You're crazy, we just throw you in the fucking nut house!"_

_He was terrified of his father back away from him as tears on anger ran down both his cheeks. His father's words rung through his ears._

_Blaine sobbed slightly as his dad thrust the garden house in his hand and shoved him. "Put. It. Out. Don't come inside until it's done!"_

_He was numb. "Yes s-sir."_

_His parents retreated inside and Blaine slowly put it out and watched it die out. He envied the fire, it was easily killed in seconds while he still stood there._

_His dad hated him he was nothing but a mistake._

"Blaine? Son are you okay?" The doctor stared at him and put a hand on his shoulder.

Blaine flinched at his touch and stood up. He shook off the doctor's touch and ran back to his room and wrapper the blanket around himself, tears fell down his face as he replayed the event of that night. He pulled up his sleeves and stared at the pink marks dappling his skin. He could feel the searing pain when he touched them.

_"You're nothing." He whispered bitterly. "The mistake that's all."_

_Blaine sitting his bed he held one of his mother's hair pins in one hand and a lighter in another. He held the flame under the metal and pressed it too his arm. He cried out in anguish has his skin burned. He lifted the pin up and saw the perfect little lines on his skin. He warmed the metal again and did again, and again and again. He created crisscrossed mark with each touch. They we're perfectly uniformed on his skin. He hands shook as he did it to the other arm. Each time pressed harder into his arm and saw the small amount of blood come from his skin._

_He stood from his bed and opened the door so he could grab some band aids from the bathroom but paused when he heard screaming._

_"You promised me we'd never tell him about not planning him! You crushed him did you see his face? He's our child Gregory we're supposed to love him!"_

_His father was pacing, he could hear it. "I do! But he's fucking nuts Emily! He's been going off ever since Danny died, he sits alone in that damn room of his all the time!"_

_"He's hurting and let's be honest we've been neglected him for a while."_

_"Don't blame this on us! He's the one who lit our damn backyard on fire."_

_Blaine heard his mother sigh. "I know, we need to help him. Let's just talk about it in morning."_

_"Fair enough."_

_The teen waited for it to quiet down before slipping across the hall, grabbing the band aids and burn ointment. He smeared it on his burns and waited for it too dry, when he heard his door open. He quickly rolled onto his side pull the covers around him._

_"Blainey, it's going to be okay. I don't know what's going on with you but it'll be alright. You're dad and I love you so much, don't forget it okay?"_

_Blaine nodded his eyes and shut his eyes and tired to forget about the pain in arms. His mom kissed his forehead. He was the mistake and that's all he was._

He shook the thought from his headas he closed his eyes. He hated his dad, he hated Dr. Tate, he hated St. Anne's and fucking despised himself.

"I don't want to be here anymore." He sobbed. "I'm nothing."

* * *

AN: Well that was angsty oh well it makes for a good story. What should happen next?

SHOULD I MAKE A PLAYLIST FOR THIS STORY BECAUSE I WILL :)


	3. Chapter 3

AN: It's Tuesday! Here's a new chapter, in which we see Blaine having a meltdown and we meet a certain Quinn Fabray and look into her world. Also I've posted some of the songs below that are part of the Let Me In soundtrack below. These songs are what I've listened to while writing the past three chapters and some remind me of Blaine and Quinn. They're all available on Youtube and some are for future chapters. THEY'LL BE LISTED ON MY PROFILE AS WELL. Sorry for rambling! Enjoy and review.

Ohio is For Lovers – Hawthorne Heights* (Blaine's feelings mostly)

The Way She Feels – Between The Trees* (Blaine, ignore the she)

Perfect – Simple Plan (Blaine)

Unwell – MatchBox 20 (Quinn & Blaine)

I SUGGEST THAT YOU LISTEN TO 1 AND 2 FIRST OR MORE THAN ONCE. WHO THEY FIT ARE JUST MY OPINON

* * *

Blaine woke up and grimaced at the stiff sheets he had wrapped around his body. He stared at the plain white ceiling and rolled onto his side and grabbed his phone, he dialed his mother's number and waited for her to answer. He instantly felt better when she spoke.

"Hi baby." She said sweetly, she sounded like she was smiling. "How are you?"

Blaine sighed, "I feel like utter shit mom, can I come home? I don't care what dad does to me I just want out of here."

"Blaine we've been over this, no you can't come home yet. You have to stay for the month."

He felt anger take over his body. "Fuck you, you're just like him."

"Blaine you know I love you, just calm down okay?"

Something washed over him, he hung up the phone shoved it in his pocket and stood. Blaine's hands gripped his hair and he let scream after scream escape from his lips, tears streaked his face as he kicked the wall. The door opened and two large men came inside with Dr. Tate trailing behind them.

"Blaine, what's wrong? Talk to me." The doctor said soothingly as he touched his arm.

He violently wrenched himself away. "They hate me! They all fucking hate me! I'm nothing and everyone knows it, they abandoned me, I'm the fucking mistake in their life. I don't want to be here anymore." He shrieked as he pulled out a chunk of his raven colored hair. He dug his fingernails into his face and clawed at his skin. "It'd be better if I were dead!"

One of the nurses held the hysterical teen down on the bed and the other secured his wrists and ankles to the bed's frame. Blaine continued to yell and thrash around.

"Let me go! Let me up I want to go home." He cried as he kicked his legs.

Dr. Tate knelt next to him and gripped his shoulder. "Blaine you need to calm down. You're hurting yourself you need to breathe."

Blaine inhaled deeply and spat on his face. "Fuck you! You don't know anything about me because if you did you'd know that I'm a mistake and that I shouldn't be here."

The doctor wiped his face with a tissue and turned to the Hispanic nurse. "Andrew can you go get a mild sedative from the cart."

Andrew nodded and left promptly. Blaine's eyes widened and he turned red with fury.

"I don't want your drugs! I want to kill him! I want to see him bleed, he hates me and needs a taste of his own medicine. He needs to be unwanted so he knows how it feels."

Andrew came back in and he lifted up Blaine's and exposed his hip bone and injected him just above it. Blaine twitched and more tears leaked from his eyes.

"Blaine we're going to let you calm down, you need to breathe."

Blaine's eyes darted around the room as he heard the door close, the restraints burnt his skin and his throat ached. He inhaled and exhaled rapidly and shut his eyes and bit his lip.

_"You're nothing Blaine, do you hear me? You're a sack of shit. Dad hates you, mom hates you, Cooper hates you and so does Danny. He's lucky he's dead he doesn't have to deal with you." _The voice hissed into Blaine's ear

Blaine's body shivered as drugs soaked into his blood stream, he dug his nails into his palm and he groaned tried to free himself. He laid there bit down on his lip again and felt the blood leak from his mouth.

"I hate it here." He mumbled as he clenched his fist. "I hate it here."

…

"Quinn how are you today, I'm sorry I'm late I had to respond to another patient."

She smiled. "It's okay, I feel a little better today."

"That's good, have you been keeping your food down?"

The blonde girl nodded her head. "Yeah, I think now that I'm away from my parents it's getting easier."

"That's excellent, have you had any nightmares?"

She fell silent. "N-Not really, I mean yeah but they aren't about N-Noah. Mostly Beth and giving her up."

"Alright, do you want to talk about Noah?"

"I guess so, I mean he promised he loved me and he wouldn't stop that night. I begged him to get off of me but he refused too. Then I found out I was pregnant with his baby and everyone kept asking how could I keep a rape baby? Noah kept hovering and asking about the baby, I just don't know who to trust anymore."

She took a tissue and wiped her pale cheeks. They sat in silence in and Quinn calmed herself down and looked back up at him. "Dr. Tate am I crazy?"

"No Quinn you have paranoid personality disorder. You don't trust people after Noah raped you, but you're doing so much better."

The teen nodded in agreement and thought back to the first month she was here. She was silent the whole time and sat her room and refused to talk. That was 4 months ago and she was rapidly approaching the end of her 5th month in treatment.

"I think that I'm ready to stop the antipsychotics and just stay on the antianxiety pills."

Dr. Tate smiled. "That's such a breakthrough, I think you're ready as well. Do you think you'd be ready to try group therapy again?"

"I think so, can I try next week?"

"Whenever you're comfortable, come on I'll walk you back to your room."

Quinn stood up and trailed behind the doctor down the brightly lit hall and froze when unfamiliar nurses came down the hall.

"It's Blaine Anderson, he's bleeding from his mouth, palms and he's been resisting the on call doctor."

Dr. Tate rushed down the hall. "Has he been speaking at all?"

"It almost seems like he's auguring with someone. He'll say 'No they love me! I know they do shut up'. Then he'll twitch and shake and then he'll say "You're an idiot Blaine they left you'. We don't know what to do."

Quinn watched her therapist turn into a room and heard him barking out orders. She stood across the hall and looked into the room. She saw a boy in a bright red hoodie who was tied to his bed. He had blood on his chinand hands, there were scratches from his hairline to his undereyes as well. Patches of his dark curly hair were missing and he had tears streaming down his sallow face.

"I hate all of you! If you touch me I'll break your neck, don't test me!" He roared, his voice full of malice and rage. "I'll kill every last person in here!"

Quinn flinched and her heart rate picked up. She turned around sprinted to the safety of her room. She knew one thing and one thing only. Blaine Anderson was not to be trusted.

* * *

AN: If you can't tell Quinn is bulimic and has Paranoid Personality Disorder. Blaine currently is aware he's anorexic but has other underlying issue we haven't addressed . What did you think? Did you like the Quinn-sight (yes I saw what you did there :p)? See you Tuesday!


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Hold to your hats kids! Things are about to get DRAMATIC!

* * *

An early morning Ohio summer storm rumbled over St. Anne's and Dr. Tate sat in his office and let out a tired sigh. The older man frowned to himself as he looked over his notes for Blaine Anderson, who as of yesterday was on suicide watch for 48 hours. He picked up his office phone and dialed Emily Anderson's number. It rang three times before he heard her voice.

"Hello?"

The doctor cleared his throat. "Mrs. Anderson this is Dr. Tate, I have some news about your son."

"Is he okay? He called yesterday and he freaked out and hung up, I tried calling back but he didn't answer."

"Yesterday Blaine had a bit of a meltdown, he started screaming and pulling at his hair, he kept yelling about how it would be better if he was dead and that everyone abandoned him and how he's nothing."

There was a stunned silence on the other end. "H-He said that? Are you sure, h-he wouldn't say t-that. Blaine's not like that."

He heard her slight sobs on the other end. "I heard him myself, he clawed at his face and ripped out his hair, we ended up restraining him to his bed and gave him a sedative, but he kept thrashing and he bit all the way through his lip and dug really deep into his palms with his finger nails. He kept auguring with himself and talking about wanting to kill someone. He's on suicide watch."

Emily was silent for a moment, digesting the information she just received. "Can I see h-him?"

"Yes, I think within the hour would be best, he's having trouble staying conscious."

She whimpered. "A-Alright."

"Everything will be fine, I'll meet you in the lobby."

She hung up and the doctor sighed to himself, Blaine was troubled boy and he needed help. Blaine was by far the most unstable teen he'd ever treated at St. Anne. He peered down at his notes and frowned at some of the things he assumed were plaguing Blaine.

_Anorexia_

_Depression_

_Pyromania?_

The man set down his notes and ran his hand through his thinning salt and pepper colored hair. He was determined to help Blaine, he deserved to be healthy. Blaine was wasn't himself, he wasn't crazy he was just a little unwell.

….

Quinn's small fingers twirled a paint brush, she stared at the now completely light blue canvas and bit her lip in thought. She originally choose blue but she was now fixated on the red tube of paint and the deep jet black tube that sat in the bin of paints. She opened the tube of red and squeezed some onto her palette and dipped her brush into it. Her small hands fluttered over the canvas, unaware that she was now vaguely painting a pair of shoulders and outlining a hoodie. She stroked her brush against the canvas and filled it in. She bit down on her lip again and picked out a skin tinted paint. The young girl managed a neck, a head and the facial features.

"Miss Fabray?"

She turned around and smiled at her nurse. "Hey Jessica."

The older woman sat down, "What have you painted?"

"I don't know I just kind of lost myself. I liked the color and wanted to use it, he's a patient here. I saw him yesterday when Lucas was walking me back to my room. I liked the shade of his jacket and his hair was really nice."

Jessica chuckled. "Is he? What's his name?"

She shrugged her bony shoulders. "Anderson, maybe? He's in the teen ward, he freaked out yesterday, so I don't know if I really trust him."

"Well, maybe I can do some snooping around later and find out." She smirked at the blonde girl who was now painting coal colored curls. "You know if you want me too."

She rolled her eyes and laughed to herself. "If you want too I sure won't object."

Jessica stood up and waved to Quinn. "I'll get on that later, see you around."

"Bye." She whispered as she turned back to her canvas.

Quinn started at her work for a minute before deciding to finish it later. She lightly brushed her fingers over the red hoodie she had painted and smiled a little. Blaine was different.

….

"I'm Dr. Tate, your son's doctor." Lucas said shaking Emily's hand.

"I'm Emily and this is my husband Greg."

The doctor looked over the man and smiled. "Nice too meet you."

The 3 adults walked down the hallways and soon stopped outside a door in a quiet wing of the hospital. Lucas turned to the Andersons and exhaled.

"I just want to warn you that son's restrained, he has claw marks on his face and a few stitches under his lip. He might not be entirely coherent."

Emily opened the door and immediately gasped at what she saw. She was her son staring at the ceiling, there were pink inflamed claw marks starting at his hair line and going down his face. He was missing hair, his had dark stitches covering his swollen lip and bloody wraps on his palms.

"Oh, Blaine baby. It's mom can you hear me?" Emily whispered as she stroked his hair.

Blaine's eyes locked on hers, they were vacant. A ghost of a smile passed over his lip when he saw her. Emily smiled back and tired to hide her horror. He was pale, his lips were chapped, and was trembling.

"See I told you I'd come see you. You scared me yesterday, I was so worried Blainey." She said soothing as she held his hand.

"S-sorry." He rasped.

"Don't apologize, it's alright, look I brought dad too." She grinned as she moved aside.

Blaine tensed and felt his heart rate quicken. "N-No."

Gregory stared down at his youngest son and frowned, the kid looked like shit. He swallowed hardly and stepped forward. "Hi Blaine, you feel better."

Blaine momentarily thought his father cared until he heard the hissing again.

_He doesn't care about you, he said you're the mistake! He abandoned you, he hates you. He wishes you were dead._

Blaine tugged at his restraints and sat up at as far as he could. "Leave."

"What?" Greg snapped, irritation dripped from his voice.

Blaine began shaking with fury. "You hate me."

Emily froze. "Baby he loves you."

The teen started biting his lip again. "The mistake."

"Blaine, stop biting your lip. You'll start bleeding again."

" .Leave" Blaine growled as he thrashing. "Get out before I break your neck!"

Greg rolled his eyes. "Fine, I was tired of the crazy in here anyways."

The door slammed and Blaine let tears fall down his face. Emily hugged him tightly and rubbed his back. Sobs wracked Blaine's body, he clenched his mother's jacket tightly.

"Home?" He asked softly.

His mother's heart hurt as she looked down at her son. He had his trademark puppy dog eyes that he had as a child. He looked pitiful, with his sad childlike eyes and the stubble on his jawline. He had a small flicker of hope that she'd say yes.

"You know you can't come home yet." She sighed.

More tears fell down his face. "Please mom?"

"Three more weeks, Blainers three more weeks."

Blaine shut his eyes and felt his hands shake with anger. "Come more often?"

"Of course I will, but you have to be good okay? You can't hurt yourself anymore."

He nodded and rested his head on his mother's lap as she rubbed his back. His mind was reeling, he tried to relax as his mom hummed to him and rubbed his shoulders.

"Mom?" He whispered nervously.

"Hmm?"

Blaine dug his nails into his bandaged palms. "I hate him. I fucking h-hate him."

"You hate him? Blaine he's your dad."

Blaine shook his head. "He said I'm the m-mistake."

"You're not a mistake, you're my baby boy and I wouldn't trade you for anything."

He shivered. "What about Danny? Would you trade me for him?"

Emily was shocked at his question, there was no way she could answer that fairly. "No Blaine, I wouldn't." She answered quickly. "No I love you."

_She lying to you Blaine, she'd rather have Danny than you. You're worthless, you should just make life easier for everyone._

Blaine squirmed in his mom's arms. "N-No, she's not lying. Shut up, she loves me."

Emily panicked and looked her youngest child. He was talking to someone else, she stared him watched her son struggle with himself.

_Let her know that you're worthless! Tell her, make her guilty for the pain she caused you! _

The voice screamed in Blaine's mind and Blaine started sobbing as he pulled his hair. "Shut up! Please just stop talking."

"Blaine, just look at me, it's mommy. Look at me sweetie."

Blaine continued to twitch and spasm. "He's worthless! Blaine doesn't deserve help, he's nothing! He deserves to die, he's a sack of shit."

_Tell her you want die Blaine, tell her you want her to stop visiting! Let her know how you really feel. Let her know how fat and stupid you are._

"N-No! Don't make me do it, p-please." Blaine's voice was hoarse with fear. "No!"

Emily began crying her son started screaming at himself and twisting around, trying to free himself.

"I want to d-die, I want to stop breathing and never wake up! I'm a fat idiot, I'm a useless pig. Kill me just fucking kill me! Please just do it."

Emily collapsed into Greg's arm, who was now standing in the doorway with Dr. Tate. "Blaine stop saying those things!"

Blaine stared at his parents. "Why they're true! Blaine wants to die! You guys hate him anyways, you said so yourself. You'd rather trade Danny for him!"

Tears streaked down the boy's face as he grew more and more hysterical. He tossed and turned in his bed and screamed again.

"Stop telling me to s-say that! P-Please just quit it, don't t-touch me!" Blaine begged as he tried to scoot away from his unseen attacker. He went still for a minute before screaming again. "GET OUT! I don't want to see you again!"

Dr. Tate quickly found a vein and injected him with a stronger sedative and Blaine went motionless. He managed to catch a glimpse of Dr. Tate and his parents.

"I'm not worth it." He mumbled softly. "I don't deserve help, I need to d-die."

* * *

AN: Boom! Poor Blaine :( What did you think? Did like the little bit of Quinn? Should I write more Blaine or Quinn next week? (I have ZERO ideas for Quinn) Reveiws are loved see you next week. Shitty spacing I know but it's 3 am


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Well this isn't my favorite update but two certain people meet? And Blaine here's the voice again! Enjoy! I would reccomend listening to Unwell by Matchbox20 on repeat while reading!

* * *

"Come on Blaine, it'll be okay." Dr. Tate promised as he led Blaine through the cafeteria. "You need to interact with people your age."

Blaine stared at the slippers on his feet and sighed. It had been a week since Blaine's breakdown and he had spent it in solitary confinement and hopped up on drugs. His parents hadn't visited yet because his mom and Dr. Tate decided he couldn't handle it.

"See look there's someone your age, you can eat with her." He said as he pointed to a girl sitting alone in the back of the cafeteria. "She's very nice."

Blaine looked at the slender blonde girl who had different colored smudges on her hands and her short hair pulled back. He wasn't going to lie to himself, she was good looking. He walked up to her table and Lucas called for her attention.

"Quinn this is Blaine, he's having some trouble adjusting could he eat with you?"

Quinn looked up and gave him a shy smile, she immediately recognized his curly hair. She nodded quickly and pulled her tray closer so he had room. Blaine sat down and fidgeted as Lucas left.

"Hi, I-I'm Quinn Fabray." She said quietly as she waved a little.

Blaine stared over her face, she had blonde hair, emerald colored eyes and pale skin. She reminded him of the glass dolls his grandma collected.

"Blaine Anderson." He breathed quickly, as he gave tugged at the bandages on his arms. "Hi."

Quinn smiled a little and tired not stare at the sratches on his face and his swollen lip. She looked back down at her lunch and pushed her peas around before taking at bite.

"Why are you here?" She questioned awkwardly as she watched him refuse to eat. "Did your mom make you?"

Blaine rolled his eyes. "Yeah, they hate me so they got rid of me after I brunt the shed in our backyard down."

"O-oh, that sucks. My mom threw me in here just because I had some trust issues and threw up a few times." She looked annoyed for a split second. "I haven't made any friends at all everyone's older than me."

The boy nodded in agreement and looked at his food and grimaced as he stared down at fatty foods on his tray. He was in no mood to eat or talk. All he wanted to do is go lie by himself and wait to die or go home. Although he didn't mind staring at Quinn while she ate and wrung her hands together.

_You shouldn't even talk to her, she wouldn't give you the time of day if she wasn't bored out of her mind._

Blaine twitched as the cold voice hissed angrily in his ear. He tried to shake it off and focus on Quinn, he noticed the colored splotches on her hands.

"What on your hands?"

"Paint, I'm okay at it and it's better than sitting in my room all day long. It gives me something to do."

Blaine took a sip of his water things felt somewhat normal, he was with someone his on age and he didn't feel angry for once. "I sing and dabble with piano and guitar. I'm in show choir at my school."

"Oh me too!" She said excitedly. "Well, I used to be until I came here."

_She's lying Blaine, she's going to hurt you if you don't hurt her first. Cut her down and put her in her place._

Blaine shook his head at the voice and gripped the table. "N-No."

The teenaged girl looked over Blaine's face and noticed the veins sticking out of his throat. Her anxiety set in and she scooted away from him. "You okay?"

He forced himself from the table shook his head, "I h-have to go, bye Quinn."

He turned on his heeled and sped from the cafeteria and to him room where he collapsed on his bed. His anger had gotten the best of him again, he grabbed his hair and started pulling at it again.

"Blaine! Blaine don't do this again, just breathe and tell me what's wrong why'd you leave?" Dr. Tate questioned as he grabbed Blaine's wrists. "What's wrong?"

Blaine struggled against the psychiatrist he rolled his neck and bit his lip. "He's g-gonna make me hurt her and she'll h-hate me too!"

"Who's going to make you hurt her? Who are you going to hurt?"

The trouble teen began trembling with fright as a cold chill took over his body. "T-The damn voice, during lunch he said she doesn't care and I need to hurt her before she hurts me and he's yelling at me!"

Lucas felt his nerves kick in as he listened to the boy rant. He kept talking about the voice in his head and how it made him hurt people.

"Okay Blaine, look me." He tried to sound soothing as he looked into the boy's bloodshot hazel eyes. "You won't hurt anyone. You won't hurt yourself because I'll help you get rid of the voice okay?"

Blaine fell onto his side and curled up in his bed in fetal position, wrapped his arms around himself and could feel his chest constrict with each breath. He could feel himself falling it a deep pit of loneliness and fury.

"Why he let me just die?" He choked out through and anguished sob. "I'm tired of him torturing me!"

The older man put his hands on Blaine's shoulders. "Because no one deserves to die like this Blaine, no one. People care about you, your family, friends, me and the staff and you know what?"

His pale lips shook as he looked up from under his eye lashes. "Hmm?"

"I bet Quinn cares about you, She's very forgiving and really nice. Maybe if you say sorry she'll want to be friends." He tempted as he figured out a way to help both teens. He could help Quinn learn to trust people who had tempers and he could help Blaine find something to care about. "Would like that?"

He shrunk into a ball and couldn't help but hear how much he sounded like his dad. "Y-Yes sir."

"I'll go find her. Just make sure you don't get angry okay?"

Blaine nodded and wiped his cheeks and calmed down a little. He picked at his wrists again and wondered if Lucas was lying about her. Why would she want to be friends with _him_? He was scum and crazy as fuck.

"H-Hi Blaine."

He turned around and saw Quinn sitting on his bed, she looked nervous but she smiled at him and laid a hand on his arm. Blaine grunted in response.

"Dr. Tate said you needed to talk to me?"

"S-Sorry I got mad in the cafeteria." He whispered. "I didn't want to hurt you."

She nodded with sympathy and Blaine sat up to look at her. "It's okay Blaine. You were mad I get upset to."

Blaine inhaled grabbed her wrist causing her to tense up and get scared as memories of Noah entered her mind. "I won't h-hurt you. You're different." His eyes blazed with intensity.

"Promise?" She asked as she ran a hand over his stubbled jaw line.

"I'm _not _crazy Quinn. I will never ever hurt you." He vowed as he stared at her."I just need to know that you won't be scared of me."

Her stomach filled with nerves. "I won't."

He looked so pathetic and lost like a puppy dog, he kind of reminded her of how she acted after the Noah incident. Her heart broke a little and smile stroked his jaw with her thumb.

"I'm not crazy, I'm just hurt and I need someone to care about me."

Quinn looked at his and sighed. "Friends?"

He nodded and curled back up into his shaking form. "F-Friends."

* * *

AN: Blaine and Quinn finally met and are kinda of friends! Yay for Quaine, anything I could to to make this better for everyone?


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Hi! Here's a super long chapter! Enjoy and please review!

The mother bit down on her lip as she sunk into the cushions of the couch and looked at her husband who was standing near the window. She tried to stop the words from spilling out of her mouth but failed when they came out in a rush.

"Do you know how scared our son is of you?"

Greg turned around and stared indignantly at his wife as he bumped his fists together and sighed. "What are you talking about?"

"When we visited him and he had, an episode he said he hates you. I've never seen him so scared until you walked in the first time. I mean I don't blame you but you're kind of rough on him. You were awful to him after Daniel and then when he stopped eating, it's just maybe it our fault he's like this."

He sat next to his wife and looked at her. "I mean I wasn't the best dad to the kid but he's my son."

Emily rolled her eyes. "And you said he was a mistake."

Greg was cut off when the door opened and Lucas came in. He gave the couple a small smile and sat down across from them and drummed his  
fingers against his notes. He could feel the tension in the room.

"Emily, Greg how are you guys today?"

Emily shook her head still feeling annoyed. "Okay I guess. How's Blaine doing?"

"He's coping, but I want to talk about the small bit of conversation I overheard before I came in. Something about saying he was a mistake  
what was that about?"

Greg looked over his wife's face and knew he had to be honest. "I called Blaine a m-mistake when I was upset and he overreacted."

The psychiatrist frowned as he recalled something Blaine often muttered when he was upset. "Does that have anything to do with a shed  
or the fire?"

He was honestly worried now but thankfully his wife spoke before him.

"About a week before we checked him in here, he burnt down a tool shed we had in the backyard. We were upset and Greg got a little angry and told him something he promised he would never bring up."

"And what's that?"

"Em and I didn't plan on a third child but one night we had a little too much to drink and Blaine was the result of that. I was sort of fed up with his behavior and I told him he was a mistake and that sometimes I wish it was him who passed instead of Daniel."

He knew it wasn't his place to judge but he felt a little disgusted by the dysfunction in the Anderson family. "Well, Blaine's been very affected by that he brings it up when he's having a meltdown."

Gregory felt ashamed, he hadn't known that. "He's scared of me?"

"I think so, he cringes when I mention you or the fire. I also can't help but notice the way he touches his lips when I mention you."

Emily had small tears in her eyes. "Oh g-god."

"I punched the kid in the mouth a few times. J-just to try and scare him into behaving and stop acting out, not to hurt him! I mean yeah after Daniel I shoved him around a bit but I didn't mean to scare him."

Again he felt sickened by Mr. Anderson's confessions. "I think that you and Blaine need to sit down and spend a little time together so he can feel secure around you. He recently turned 17 so he has at least another year with you."

"Alright."

"But is he doing o-okay? How's his lip and his face?"

Lucas turned to his patient's mother. "We took out the stitches and his face is healing. But there's some bad news as well. He's become quieter, almost mute. He communicates by shaking his head or nodding and sometimes we're lucky if he writes it down but he speaks less than 100 words a day at the minimum. As for the eating we have him on an IV drip 4 times a day and we make him drink plenty of water."

"Can we see him?"

Dr. Tate nodded and stood up. "Yeah he should be in the rec room now."

The Andersons followed him to the small recreation room on the east side of the building. Emily immediately found her son sitting at a back table with a notepad and pen in front of him. His sleeves were rolled up to his elbows, his scars in full view, he was paler than normal and had a small beard taking shape on his face. His hair was on the verge of shagginess from not being gelled at all since he came here. He had papery skin from lack of food and dark rings under his eyes.

"He l-looks so broken." His mother whispered as she looked at her son. "He's so small."

Greg stood there and felt conflicted. Part of him wanted to rush in there, take his son into his arms, tell him everything would be alright and apologize for the way he treated him. Another part of him wanted to scold Blaine for behaving this way, sweep him under the rug and walk away and not think about him again.

"Honey are you okay?"

He looked at his wife and tore himself away from his internal battle.

"Yeah just shocked."

Emily squeezed his hand and watched as their son's eyes brighten when a slender girl sat across from him. She was speaking to him and he scratched out a response and handed it to her. This went on for a few minutes until she said something and stood from the table. He stood too and gave her a small hug and managed a small sentence before she left the room. Blaine sat back down at the table and he had a small smile on his face as he looked at seat where she had been sitting.

"Who was that?" Greg asked softly as he watched his son.

Lucas smiled warmly. "Oh just another patient, as a matter of fact she's the only one who's the same age as your son."

"Can we talk to him?" Emily asked as she fought impatience, "Please?"

"Actually I was wondering if Greg would go first that way if he gets upset you can calm him down."

She nodded and looked at her husband. "Please just try and be nice?"

Mr. Anderson nodded and followed Dr. Tate into the room and approached his son. Dr. Tate touched his shoulder and started muttering to Blaine.

"Blaine, you have someone here who really wants to talk to you." He said soothingly. "You might be upset but just try okay I'll be in the hall in you need anything."

Greg stepped up when Lucas nodded to him. He sat down where the girl had sat moments ago and noticed his son hadn't looked up.

"Hey buddy." He said softly, not wanting to scare him. "How are you feeling?"

Blaine immediately tensed when he saw his father. His fingers brushed his lips and he could almost feel the throbbing and taste the blood in his mouth.

"I'm not going to hurt you. I just want to talk can we do that Blaine, I just want to talk."

Blaine stared at his father with vacant eyes hoping if he stared long enough he's leave. His heart drummed in his chest and his body went cold and stiff when he saw his dad still sitting there.

_Oh god why won't he just leave? _Blaine thought as he desperately looked for an escape._ I just want my mom or Quinn not him.  
_  
"I see you're getting a beard." He tried to keep his voice light. "They don't let you shave?"

Blaine shook his head and ran his hand along his scruffy face. He wasn't allowed to shave because it was a 'threat' to himself.

"Blaine can you please say something? I won't hurt you I promise I'm worried about you."

The younger Anderson snorted at this and rolled his eyes as if he was trying to say "Yeah right."

"Fine Blaine don't say anything, be that way." Greg said with slight malice but regretted it when he saw his son cringe. "Shit, I'm sorry I mean have you made any friends here?"

Blaine held up a single finger and nodded. He picked up his notepad and scribbled something down.

**Yes**

Greg decided to see how far he could take this without upsetting him. "You're mom and I saw that blonde girl who sat with you, she's pretty who is she?"

Blaine gave an embarrassed smiled and felt the color rise in his cheeks. He slid the note pad to his father who was amused to see his son acting so bashful.

**Her name's Quinn. She's nice to me.**

"Oh she's very pretty."

The Warbler nodded in agreement and folded his hands in front of him on the table. Greg could help but notice how thin and skeleton like his hands were they were thin enough that he could see the tendons and muscle move.

"Can I ask you something son?"

He nodded and tapped his thumbs together.

"Why'd you stop eating?"

Blaine's face fell and he shut his eyes and felt a flashback take over his mind.

_It had been about three weeks since Daniel's funeral and Blaine was seated at the dinner table with his parents and was staring at the food on his plate._

"_Are you just gonna sit there wasting space?" His father snapped, already slightly drunk._

_The 15 year old boy jumped at little. He just wasn't in the mood to sit down to dinner with his parents. "No."_

_"If you're just gonna sit there like a little shit and disrespect me then you're not eating with me."_

_Blaine furrowed his eyebrows and sat up. "But all I said was no, I just-"_

_Greg took another sip of his wine and leaned over the table and swept his hand across the table causing Blaine's plate to fall to the floor._

_"Just go upstairs! You can come down when you decide to eat like the rest of us and be polite!"_

"Blaine you okay buddy? You don't have to answer if you don't want too."

Blaine exhaled with relief that he didn't have to answer.

"So how long have you and Quinn been friends?"  
**  
Just a few days.** **Don't tell mom yet though, it'll be awkward if she knows that I like her.**

Greg couldn't help but see how Blaine's face lifted when he thought about her. He glanced behind him and saw his wife smiling at him. He focused on his son again when he saw the notepad in front of him. He frowned at when saw the question

**When I came home will you hit me again?  
**  
"Of course I won't I'm sorry that I hurt you. You just have to promise you'll stop acting out alright?"

Blaine nodded and scratched his face and grimaced at the unfamiliar hair on his face.

"I'm going to let your mom talk to now okay? Would it be okay I talked to you again? Maybe I could shave your face for you."

Blaine nodded and touched his face.

"Well I guess I'll you around, take care and try to eat okay?"

Blaine nodded and swallowed the lump in his throat. He watched his dad walk away and fought to get his thoughts out.

"D-Dad?"

Greg turned around and was shocked by his son's voice. It was raspy, and weaker than ever.

"Yeah?"

Blaine shuffled in his seat. "I missed you."

Greg walked back over to his son and laid his hand on Blaine's shoulder. "I missed you too."

Blaine nervously stepped up to his father and gave him a quick hug. Maybe for once in his life something would work out for him and not fall apart.

AN: I know the ending suck but the chapter was longer, I hope you liked it. I need ideas please!


	7. Chapter 7

AN: SORRY! I knowI took ages but my computer was being dumb and I'm getting ready for school to start again and I'm swamped. Currently I'm camping and dont have access to word program with spellcheck so I'm sorry for any errors I don't think there is too many! Enjoy and review!

* * *

Blaine sighed to himself as he stared down at the questionable meal in front of him. He rolled his eyes and shoved the plate away, still feeling disgusted at the thought of eating. He scratched the thick hair on his face and smiled when Quinn sat down.

"Hey hairy." She smirked as she sat down.

"Mmm cute." He remarked as he cleared his throat.

She rolled her eyes. "Always, how are you."  
Blaine forced a smile. "F-fine. I just need to shave."

Quinn shifted in her leaned over and touched his face. "I don't know I like it. A little scruffy but I like it."

Blaine smiled when she touched his face and he felt his skin tingle under her fingertips. Quinn sat back and sighed to herself as she looked at her broken friend. He was adorable with his hazel eyes and dark hair.

"Are we friends?" She questioned softly as she took a bite of her peach. "I mean not just in here but after we get better will we be friends?"

Blaine bit his lip in thought as he scribbled a note down and handed it to her. Quinn's emerald eyes quickly scanned his preppy writing.

**Yes, of course. I just don't know of I'll ever be better, I'm fucking crazy.**

She took his hand from across the table."We'll get better, I know we will, you're not crazy."

Blaine squirmed in his seat as the cold voice forced its way way into his ear.

_Yes you are Blaine! You're a fucking nut and you need to be punished for it._

Quinn dug her nails into the table as Blaine tensed for a brief moment, he looked like a different scared and weak, but smug and cocky. The moment passed and he eased up.

"S-sorry I got angry for a second." He said meekly as he wrung his hands together and fell silent one more, his tongue felt like lead in his mouth.

"How was your visit with your dad yesterday?"

**Okay, I guess. He apologized for his bullshit for the past few years. He was nicer and said he'd come shave my face. And then I actually hugged him for the first time snice I was like 14.**

Quinn looked at note then him, he hadn't hugged his dad in almost 4 years? That was so sad.

"That's really good Blaine."

He smiled and asked if they could hang out after he was done with therapy with Lucas.

"Of course meet me in the rec room." She replied excitedly.

Blaine stood up and pulled the shorter teen into a tight hug. He smelt like an expensive cologne and cinnamon. He brushed his lips against her ear.

"Bye Quinn."

She pulled back and smirked at him "See ya hairy."

xxx

"So your dad reconnected with you? How'd that go?"

Blaine sighed and decided to speak his hands were too shaky from his crippling hunger pains that shot through his stomach.

"Okay I hugged him for the first time since I was 14 and he didn't h-hit me when I talked." There was slight sound of happiness in his voice as he touched his pale lips. "I missed my old dad who liked me."

Lucas decided if he was going to get anything out of Blaine now would be the best time. "Why did he stop liking you?"

Blaine rolled his eyes. "I told Danny he should be a fire fighter because he'd be super cool. Then when he died my dad blamed me, and s-said it was my f-fault."

The doctor sighed, Gregory Anderson was a jerk. "It's not your fault Blaine you understand that right?"

The teen shrugged his bony shoulders. "I g-guess, he says he'll be nicer but I can't trust him."

"I know you're scared but it'll be okay." He whispered as he watched him scratch at his ears. "What's wrong?"

Blanie lips twitched as the voice kept screaming at him how if he went back home Greg would kill him. He shivered a little as more tears threatened to build up and fall down his face.

"I-If I go home my dad will k-kill me."

"What?" He frowned with concern. "Who told you that Blaine. Did your father say that?"

_If you say anything about me I'll make you hurt Quinn, your mom and I'll make you choke yourself to death._

He watched as Blaine paled and shook his head, he was trembling.

"No please!" The high schooler begged as he doubled over. "I'll do what ever you want just do't make me hurt t-them."

Lucas now stood in front of Blaine with his camera recording his breakdown for later use. "Blaine who are you talking to?"

The troubled young man looked up with glassy, bloodshot eyes and brought a quivering, bony hand to his temple. "H-He is."

"Who's he Blaine? Who's in your mind?"

Blaine was taken over by fear and his stomach tighten and screamed with hunger. "Make him stop! Stop talking to me I just want it to be quiet just let me fucking die!"

Two nurses now stood at the door ready to restrain the boy if needed. They had become somewhat used to Blaine's breakdowns during his therapy sessions. Dr. Tate waved them off seeing that this was the first time he was truley opening up.

"Blaine no one's going to let you die. I promise we're here to help we'll make it quiet okay? You just need to breathe and talk to me okay, look at me."

Blaine's eyes locked onto his and he put his mouth to the doctor's ear. "Blaine's a piece of shit. You should just let him blow his brains out, he'll never be worth anything. He's a damn mistake."

The doctor was chilled to the bone as he looked into his eyes and saw a muderous glint in his eyes that hadn't been there seconds ago. It was quickly replaced when Blaine slumped over and looked helpless and horrifed.

"H-Help." He choked as he became faint. "Don't l-let him k-kill me."

* * *

AN: Ugh poor Blainers! Shrt I know but I feel like it should end here! Quinn's kinda backstory and some Blangst andslight Quaine fluff next chapter. I'll 100% update next week! Much love! Please reveiew!

PS ANYTHING YOU WANT TO HAPPEN OPEN TO ALL IDEAS :)


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: This chapter is shit so be warned I'm tired and sick with a cold so I'm out of it! Credit to Holly for this idea!**

* * *

Quinn Fabray's favorite time at St. Anne's has always been the night. She could spend all night in the rec room painting, or just walking around the building. She turned down the hallway and ran her hand through her short blonde hair. She stopped when she heard light sniffling coming from room 138. She paused and outside the white, windowless door and heard raspy crying on the other side. She opened the door after glancing around and finding herself alone.

"Blaine?" Quinn whispered as she stepped into the room, she gasped slightly when she saw him restrained and crumpled on his right side. Tears were streaking his cheeks. "Blaine w-wake up."

Blaine's eyes were bloodshot and glassy. "M-Mom?"

Quinn stroked his hair. "No it's me, Quinn."

A small smile crossed his face. "Sorry I didn't come after t-therapy my dad ruined it."

"What happened?"

Blaine shook his head. "Let's not talk about it."

Quinn nodded and laid next to him and snuggled against him. Blaine shyly somewhat draped an arm over her waist. Blaine looked over her small face and her beautiful emerald eyes and mostly her pink lips.

"Did you know you're beautiful?" He breathed as he tugged at his restraints.

Quinn shook her head. "N-no, Noah kind of ruined that for me."

"Who's Noah?"

Quinn looked down and bit her lip. "Stay still."

She sat up and loosened his restraints so he could move freely.

"Thanks."

The blonde wrapped her arms around his neck. "He r-raped me."

Blaine instantly felt anger bubbling inside of him, someone had done that to his Quinn. He clenched his fists and vowed that of he ever met Noah he would rip his throat out.

"I would never do that do that to you." he promised as he lightly brushed his fingers over her lips. "I'll never hurt you."

Quinn shut her eyes and nodded. "Blaine-"

"Can I try something?" His voiced was strained with desperation. P-please?"

She gave a small nod as her stomach twisted with fear. "Y-yes."

Blaine exhaled loudly and propped himself up on one hand and put the other one behind her head. He pressed his lips together before kissing her. He tilted his head and worked his mouth against hers and let a small frustrated sigh and wrapped his arms around her neck before pulling back.

"I've wanted to do that since I've met you."

Quinn sat in a stunned silence and touched her lips. She put his arms down and scooted away from him as her eyes watered. "N-no I can't do this Blaine, not yet. You don't get to do this to me. You're not going to ruin me."

Blaine frowned. "I'm sorry Quinn I didn't want to scare you. I just wanted to try and see if you could fix what happened today."

"Why should I even care! You won't tell me anything, I just want you to trust me."

Blaine looked at his lap and twitched a little. "He threatened to kill me Quinn. They both did."

Her anger quickly dissolved as she watched tears start falling down Blaine's face. "Who?"

"My d-dad." He admitted as he picked at his wrists. "I don't wanna die. Unless I do it myself I don't want to die."

Quinn leaned down from where she was standing. "I won't let anything happen too you."

Blaine recoiled into himself and pulled his knees into his chest as tears streaked his face. "I just thought he'd start liking me again ."

Quinn hugged him tightly and held him until his cries quieted down. "It's okay who cares what he thinks? I like you, your mom likes you."

Blaine shrugged and bit his lip, he wrapped his arms around Quinn and sighed when she touched his wrists.  
"You cut?"

He gave a small nod. "Burned first and cut second."

"Why?"

Blaine tensed and squeezed her arm. "I'm not talking about that, stop."

She flinched and felt fear bubbling in her stomach. "S-sorry."

Quinn stood to leave and was caught off guard when Blaine grabbed her hand. "Don't go I need you. I just need someone to keep the voices away."

Even though she wanted to leave she obeyed and climbed into bed and curled up to him and decided to ask about the voices later.

Blaine stroked her hair and whimpered to himself, he had scared her he saw it in her eyes. "I won't ever hurt you like that guy did. I promise you that."

Quinn smiled at him and nodded. "I trust you."

The two patients laid together in the small hospital bed in the dark of the night with their fingers intertwined. Quinn looked at the boy next to her who kept wincing as he touched his chapped lips. He was whispering for someone to stop hitting him, she frowned assuming it he was thinking of his reached up a hand to his thick curly hair and brushed his it away from his eyes and gave him a smile.

"You make me feel safe, I really trust you."

Blaine smiled, knowing this was hard for her to do. "Good, I'll protect you no matter what."

Blaine and Quinn held each other as he heard the menacing hissing enter his ears.

_You're going to hurt her, I don't like her you I want her to hurt!_

"N-No I like her! Shut up don't do this to me." He demanded as his voice crackled. "Please, I've done so much for you already."

Quinn sat up and watched as the 17 year old boy started crying. She laid a gentle hand on his cheek. He looked up with wet eyes and his eyes glosses over with hate.

"Don't cry." She said softly as he rubbed his back. "It's okay."

Blaine shook his head and got in her face. "I'm dying on the inside, I just want to end it all. I want to go to bed and n-never wake up."

Quinn was appalled. "You don't mean that. What about your family?"

"They abandoned me here!" His voice dripped with exasperation. "I have no one!"

The blonde held his hand. "You have me."

Blaine looked back up at her and fell silent. "R-Really?"

She nodded and Blaine laid his head in her lap. His sobs shook his body and he gripped his hair.

"Shh, it's okay Blaine you have me."

Blaine twisted in her lap as a loud, anguished sob escaped him from his mouth. Quinn held him tightly as he sobbed.

"Don't leave me to die." He begged as he gripped her hands. "You keep him from hurting me. Just don't leave me."

* * *

**AN: This chapter was shit I know but I'm tired and lazy! Hahaha high school is exhuasting sophomore years sucks! But I'll take time to make the next one good! Ideas?**

**Thanks and please Review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN - Hello! Here's a new chapter I hope you like Blaine has an unexpected vistor and talks about Quinn, I hope you enjoy eventhough it's a little short. I'll update Tuesday now if I can. Anyways enjoy!**

PS: EIGHT DAYS UNTIL GLEE (and my Birthday :p)

* * *

Heart pounding, dry mouthed and shaking could all be ways to describe Blaine as he sat in Dr. Tate's office. He picked at his wrists and chewed on his lip as his therapist droned on and on about he needed to open up and explain what was wrong so he could help.

_Yeah help._ Blaine snorted as rolled his eyes._ I'm crazy there's nothing anyone can do to help me._

"Do you want to talk about the voice or your parents?"

The teen shrugged his shoulders and glared at the clock it was only 11:30, a whole hour before he could met Quinn in the rec room.

"You know you're a lucky kid Blaine, your mom and dad really care about you."

He folded his arms over his chest. "Dad doesn't care."

"What about their last visit? He seemed warmer towards you I thought he was shaving your face."

Blaine rolled his eyes. "I don't believe anything my dad promises me anymore."

Dr. Tate scribbled on his notepad. "Why not?"

"I know he really doesn't care. Hey Blaine I'll come to your show, were still on for that football game. It's all bullshit Danny and Cooper are his golden sons I'm the fucking crazy mistake he didn't want."

"I don't think that's true."

Blaine's eyes turned damp and his voice ached. "You don't know my f-family."

The older man nodded. "I know but I have someone here who does."

Blaine looked over at the door and furrowed his eyebrows when he came into the room.

"Hey Blaine."

The younger Anderson looked up and flinched. "Cooper?"

"Hey Blaine." He whispered as he sat down and tired not to notice how bony his brother was.

Blaine instantly recoiled when his brother tried to hug him and his picked at his scars causing one to bleed slightly.

"So Blaine's been pretty upset about your father lately. I know you were in college at the time things went downhill but did you notice anything?"

Cooper ran a hand through his hair and look at Blaine who was trembling as he looked at the clock then the floor. "After Danny dad kinda shut Blaine out, I don't know why but he just acted like Blaine was dead too."

"Are there any events that stick out in particular?" He was grateful to finally have a new source of information.

"It was a few weeks after Danny died and we were at dinner and my mom stopped setting Danny's place and Blaine walked in and dad was really shitty. He was like Blaine since when are you home. It was small stuff like that but even when we were growing dad was tougher on Blaine, he was like 12 and lost a baseball game and dad acted like he lost the world series and just really got down on him for that."

Cooper sighed and looked over his brother who was in tears. "See I told you he hates me, he fucking hates me."

"Blaine he loves you you're his son. He's just still hurt over Danny."

Blaine wiped his cheeks. "He wants to kill me Coop! He didn't care when I stopped eating and he didn't care when I burned myself he only cares when I fuck something up!" Blaine roared as he sobbed. "He doesn't care about me!"

Cooper hugged him tightly and kissed his forehead. "Yeah he does, he's just bad with words. Besides mom and I love you."

Blaine clenched his fists and cried. "He ignores me and m-mom's just pretending to care until I die so she can go back to mope about Danny."

Cooper shook his head as his brother twisted in his arms. "We're going to help you. It'll be okay I promise we're going to help you mom, dad and me."

Dr. Tate sat there and absorbed the brothers interactions, Cooper seemed to be the person Blaine responded to the best. "Blaine I think we can take a break if you want to, do you want to show your brother around?"

Blaine nodded. "Yeah, thank you."

Blaine took his brother's arm and led him down the hall and pointed out the gym, the rec room, and his own personal hell, the cafeteria.

"Then this my room." he said as he sat on his bed. "They uh took my guitar away but it's okay I guess."

Cooper sat in the chair and pointed to the restraints hanging from the bed frames. "What are those?"

Blaine's cheeks turned red. "S-Sometimes I get a little carried away and they have to restrain me."

"Oh um you sound better."

Blaine nodded and glanced at the clock it was 12:15 and almost time to see Quinn. "Can I ask you a question brother to brother?"

"Sure what's up?"

"Well uh there's this girl I met and she's amazing. She makes me happy and she makes me wants to get better."

"Oh really?" He smirked at his younger brother. "What's her name?"

"Quinn Fabray and I've never had a really serious girlfriend, I kissed her last night and I just really like her. She's beautiful and I just want to be with her."

Cooper grinned at his brother and saw a glimpse of the old Blaine shining through the broken teen in front of him. "You should tell her how you feel, how'd she react when you kissed her."

Blaine sighed and bit his lip. "She got scared, her old boyfriend r-raped her and she didn't trust me."

"Let her earn your trust, don't rush her or anything."

Blaine nodded and hugged Cooper tightly. "Thanks, so you want to met her?"

The older Anderson sibling nodded and followed his brother to the rec room where he saw the small blonde girl with a book in her hand. He hung back as he watched his baby brother wrap his arms around the girl and look the happiest he'd seen him in a few years.

"Cooper this is Quinn." Blaine smiled as he walked over with the timid girl. He got a proud grin on his face as he looked down at Quinn. "Coop, this Quinn Fabray."

"Nice to meet you." she whispered as she shook his hand.

Cooper grinned at her and sat with them. "Blaine's told me a lot about you."

Blaine looked embarrassed as he shook his head. "Just about how nice you are."

"Your brother's a sweetheart." Quinn winked she smiled at Blaine.

"So are you." Blaine retorted as he playfully hit her arm.

Cooper sat there watched his little brother flirt with Quinn and couldn't help but notice how big of a grin he had on his face how bright his eyes seemed. Blaine didn't deserve the shit he took from everyone and how they're dad treated him, Quinn made his brother happy and he deserved this one part of his life to work out. Quinn made him feel better and that's he could ever want for his brother.

* * *

**An- I know I know crappy ending but I wanted to introdouce Cooper into the story, next chapter will be a little heavier and Quinn will open up to Blaine. What did you think reveiw please! AND CHECK OUT MY BLAINE STORY THE UNINTENDED!**


	10. Chapter 10

AN: Im sorry I took athousand years to update! My birthday was last week and I was enjoying it with different people and this school's a pain in the ass, sooooo much homework but I'm back! BTW I cant promise Tuesday updates but i will update once a week so check back everyday or so! This chapter is angsty to start and kind of cute at the end! Enjoy and review!

* * *

"So all the way gone and smooth or only a little?"

Blaine looked in the mirror in the hospital's bathroom and scratched his face. "Leave a little Quinn likes it kind of scruffy."

The older Anderson brother smirked as he held the razor up his bother's scruffy cheek and began shaving. "Sure she does."

Blaine blushed a little and bit his lip. "Shut up Coop."

The brothers fell into a content silence as Cooper shaved and Blaine thought about the past week. He'd been doing better since Cooper's first visit two days ago, he talked a little more, still mostly to Quinn and he managed to eat a few bites of real food. He felt good, almost normal but there was still a heavy sense of dread that was still living in his stomach, he couldnt help but shudder at the snide comments he heard when he looked in the mirror.

_Hey fat ass, put down the fork! Or Your mom's not coming back._

Blaine shivered and wrapped his arms around himself and his brother frowned and nicked his skin.

"Shit sorry Blaine." Cooper muttered as he dabbed the blood away.

Blaine's breathing which now normally rapid and shallow was now calm and deep, the knots in his stomach untangled themselves and for split second as his face stung he felt okay. He knew that wasn't healthy but he didn't care.

"You okay?"

Blaine blinked a few time and nodded.

"Yeah um just thinking." He muttered as he dug his nails into his palms.

"About what?"

Blaine cleared his throat and his hands shook. "D-Dad, Mom and Danny."

"Really?"

He nodded slowly as tears filled his eyes. "He c-called me a pig."

"Dad did?" Cooper's voice was thick.

"Y-Yeah, he said 'I just can't believe he didn't make it out, he wasn't a pig like you he should've been fast enough."

Cooper frowned and looked at his brother's reflection and wondered if Blaine saw what he saw. A skeleton with dull hazel eyes that gleamed with tears, and a mop of black hair that covered his bony face.

"You're not a pig Blaine." He whispered.

"Yes I am look!" Blaine cried as he took off his hoodie which covered his thin arms. He grabbed at the imaginary fat that hung on them. "If I'm thin m-maybe dad with like me again."

Cooper had a lump in his throat as he cleaned his baby brother's face up and patted on after shave. "You were always thin."

Blaine started crying as he looked at his reflection and looked over every inch of his body. He picked at invisible things like a zit that wasn't really there or a double chin that never existed. Blaine turned around and looked at his brother.

"I'm so fucking disgusting and they try to feed me through a tube and, and I'm fat I just need to be skinny."

Cooper wrapped his arms around his brother and held him. "Shh it's okay, you're not disgusting and you're not fat"

Blaine stood up and walked out the bathroom as he wiped his face. He quickly made it into his room where he started panicking he pulled off his shirt and looked down at his stomach, even though everyone else could count his ribs all he saw was fat. He let out a low growl and kicked the wall and threw IV drip stand down on the floor and kicked it.

_See everyone's lying to you, you can only trust me and you're fat._

Blaine scratched at his ears and bit his lip. "Shut up!" He croaked

_Quinn won't date a fatty, your dad already hates you and Cooper and your mom hate you. You're fat._

Blaine clutched his stomach and frowned he had just eaten lunch before Cooper came. With a twisted idea rapidly forming he stood up and walked into the tiny bathroom and grabbed dropped to his knees and he jammed his fingers down his throat twice the second time deeper than the first. He quickly pulled his finger out, scraping them on his teeth. He gagged and threw up his small meal of half a sandwhich, 4 carrot sticks and two bites of an apple which was washed down with milk.

_See I know what's best for you Blaine, just listen to me okay?_

Blaine nodded and somehow felt safer with the voice. "Okay."

"Blaine, you okay?"

Blaine jumped up at the soft feminine voice coming from the hallway. "Y-Yeah."

He quickly rinsed his mouth, popped in some gum and wiped his eyes. He opened the door and smiled when he saw Quinn on the other side.

"Cooper said you were upset."

He nodded and felt a sharp pain in his stomach. "Yeah I'm okay now. How are you?"

Quinn looked at her shoes and sighed. "Okay can I show you something?"

Blaine nodded and followed the girl as she glided through the halls and into the recreation room. She was chewing her lip and looked embarrassed. "Um I saw you when you were upset and I don't I liked the color of your hoodie and made this."

Blaine stared at the painting that was was propped up. It was extremely realistic, he looked slim. He turned to Quinn as stared her down, just to be sure she wasn't kidding. "Is that how you see me? You don't see f-fat?"

"No you're skin and bones. I'm sorry you don't like it do you?"

Blaine shook his head. "This is great."

Quinn smiled and Blaine pulled her into a bone crushing hug and held her "T-Thank you."

She blushed. "No problem."

Blaine stared at her fought the urge to kiss her. "I'm going to g-get better."

"I know." She whispered. "And I will too and we'll be okay together."

He brushed her bangs from her eyes and kissed her forehead. "You make me want to try. I want to be honest with you."

The churning in Quinn's stomach made it clear she had to come clean. She led him into her room down the hall and sat down.

"What's wrong?"

"You remember N-Noah right?" She whispered as Blaine nodded. "We h-had a baby together."

The teen's mind began to race as he looked at her. She had a baby with that monster, no wondered she was so scared. "You were pregnant?"

"I gave her u-up her name was Beth, ever since Noah I can't trust anyone but-" she paused to wiped her eyes and sniffle. "You make me feel safer."

"I do?" He breathed as he stated at her and watched as she took his hand. "You feel safe?"

She nodded. "And when we kissed everything felt better and I want to be okay with that but, I'm scared."

The 17 year old boy's heart pounded in his chest as he stared at her. "Don't be. I'm not him I would never do that to you."

"You swear?"

"I swear on my life." He muttered as he closed the gap between their face as he brought his lips to hers. Quinn kissed back and titled her head as Blaine held her waist. "I'll never hurt you."

Quinn brushed her hand through his hair. "I trust you."

Blaine grinned and hugged her. He felt okay and for once, he felt alive again. They needed each other to get better and to have something worth fighting for.

* * *

AN: Aww young love 3 Blaine's throwing up now :/ I think I'll have Blaine and his parents get into it. What do you think?


	11. Chapter 11

AN: Im sorry I took forever Speech season is starting up and I had to work on my speech and that takes forever and I had my wisdom teeth taken out and it hurts so I've been really drained but here's a long chapter there's a reason for Blaine's behavior in this chapter you'll see its kinda of sucky Im sorry

* * *

"What do you mean he's backsliding?" Gregory spat into the phone as he rubbed his temples.

"The eating disorder's gotten worse and he's just emotionally unstable." Dr. Tate said gently into the phone. "He's told me somethings that have me worried."

"Like what?" He could already feel the anger towards his youngest son rising.

"I can't disclose that without your wife present and outside of my office, I also think you and Emily should come down today to see him."

"Fine, we'll be there in a hour will that be okay?"

The doctor nodded and sighed, he was worried about how Blaine might react. "Yes see you then."

Greg slammed the phone down and rooted around for a bottle of Tylenol to fight the oncoming headache. He looked at the pictures on his desk, he had a recent one of him and wife, Cooper and Daniel. He frowned and pulled out the old picture frame with the macaroni noodles falling off from the back drawer of his desk. He hadn't bothered updating his youngest son's photo since he turned 10, but had taken that down after his Daniel dying. It was from Blaine for father's day almost 10 years ago, the 7 year old child looked healthy and happy.

"I thought you were supposed to be fixed by now." He whispered bitterly at the only picture of Blaine he had in his office. "Why are you so fucked up?"

"No way half a tube?" Quinn giggled as she looked a picture of Blaine with his hair normally gelled down. "That doesn't even look like you."

Blaine shrugged. "Yeah, when I don't it gets like this."

"Well I think it's sexy." She smiled as she leaned over and ruffled his hair.

Blaine blushed a little and bit his lip. "Whatever."

Quinn noticed his discomfort. "What?"

"It's stupid, people never find me attractive or anything. You know the hair, being a fat ass and all that bullshit."

"You're not fat and I love your hair, I think your pretty hot."

He smiled a little and traced her profile with his thumb. "And I think you're beautiful."

Quinn pressed her lips and against his and felt her nerves slowly ease away. She pulled back and smiled at him with a small lopsided grin.

"I really like you." she whispered as she grabbed his hand.

"I like you too."

Blaine sat up and pulled his knees to his chest and Quinn leaned her head against his shoulder. Blaine draped and arm over her.

"So how's therapy going?"

Blaine shifted in his seat a little. "A little better."

"That's cool, has your mom come to see you yet?"

"Not since Cooper but she'll come soon."

Quinn sighed a little at how desperate he sounded. "Yeah totally."

Blaine bit his lip and glanced at the clock. "Hey I gotta go to therapy but I'll see you at lunch?"

Quinn nodded and stood from her seat, Blaine wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her cheek. "Yeah I'll see you then."

The curly haired teen waved and made his way out of the room. He walked down the hall and clenched his fists at the sounds buzzing in his mind. He swallowed hardly and swung open the door of Dr. Tate's office and his heart stopped when he saw who was sitting on the couch.

"Dad?"

Gregory Anderson looked up at his son and noticed right away how thin he was and that his face was shaven and tamed. "Hey Blaine, who shaved your face I thought I was going too."

"Cooper." He hissed quietly as he backed away from the man in front of him with a frown on his face. "W-Why are you here?"

"Because we love you Blainey and we wanted to see you." His mother said with a sweet smile.

He could feel the color draining from his face as his dad tried to get closer to him. "No! Get away from me, don't come any cl-closer."

"What why?"

Blaine was trembling already. "Just stay over there."

Emily frowned but hugged her son briefly before sitting back down.

"I'd like to speak to my father alone." The words came out thick and spilled over his lips as the idea formed rapidly in his mind.

Greg nodded to his wife and the doctor after clearing his throat. "I'm okay with it if you are."

Doctor Tate looked at Blaine he walked to the door. "Just make sure you breathe and don't get worked up."

"Okay." He replied emotionlessly.

Emily Anderson kissed her son's cheek and whispered in his ear. "Tell him how you feel."

The door slammed shut and Blaine picked at his wrists and started biting down on his lip. The pounding in his head grew louder and louder as his dad stared at him from across the office, the panic inside of Blaine was rising. His finger nails dug frantically into his arms, twisting and picking at the already raw flesh, his eyes watered slightly when he reopened the wound.

"Why do you h-hate me?"

Greg rolled his eyes and scooted over so Blaine could sit down. "I don't hate you Blaine, you're my son. Just because you I'm rough you don't mean I hate you, I love you."

Tears welled up in Blaine's eyes. "You punched me in the mouth, you'd shove my plate off the table to point I scared to eat! You called me a pig, a mistake and said you wish I would've died!" He shouted as he pulled at his hair. "You said I'd be better of dead!"

"Blaine." He sighed as he felt shame creep into the pit of his stomach. "I trust me I know I'm not the best father I could be to you, I'm sorry I scared you, and that you stopped eating. I know called you awful thing and I'm sorry."

_Don't buy into his bullshit Blaine, he wants to hurt you. Just like he did after Daniel died hurt him before he hurts you._

The boy's heart pounded painfully in his chest as he narrowed his eyes at the older man sitting next to him. He felt no remorse as he lunged across the sofa and clutched a fistful of his father's hair and hissed four words into his ear. "Fuck you, you're nothing."

Greg quickly tried to shield his face his son spat on him and shoved him into the wall after yanking roughly on his hair. He smirked as he felt his fist connect with his father's face and as small droplets of blood oozed from his nose.

"Blaine stop! Can't we talk about this?" He pleaded as he freed himself from his son's grasps.

"No! I'm tired of your bullshit dad I'm tired of everything and you need to feel how you made me feel for the past three years, like shit!"

Blaine stepped up to his father with his fist raised, ready to strike again but felt his arms being forced behind him and restrained by a nurse. The child thrashed around trying to shake the nurse loose so he could get at the man who was crumpled on the floor.

"Stop! He needs to feel like he made me all those years, he needs to feel alone and worthless like I feel everyday. I want to feel like dying, he needs to feel how I feel."

"You know I tried to sit in here and make amends but because you're fucking crazy you won't listen! You won't listen."

Tears began to mix with the sweat on Blaine's face as he struggled to breathe, he felt guilty almost instantly when he looked at his mother who looked disgusted . Ragged sobs began to escaped his lips as he was restrained to his bed and he began to come down from his hysteria. As his eyes started to droop from the sedatives he had been injected with took affect he caught Dr. Tate's eyes who was leaving the room.

He stared at the old man and whimpered. "Why aren't I getting better?"

* * *

Well Gregory's ass was pretty much handed to him and Blaine's very angry at the world. Meanwhile Quinn seems to like Blaine even more, how do you think she'll react to Blaine's outburst. Ugh this was bad I apologize but the next one will be better


	12. Chapter 12

AN:I know it's been a month since I updated last but I had a major English project to do, I helped my brother and his fiancee plan their wedding and I'm going through a break up and that really bummed me out. So this might not be the best but trust me when I saw I have MAJOR plans for this ;) Please enjoy & review!

* * *

You look a lot better, your face has color." Judy Fabray smiled as she reached over and grabbed Quinn's hand.

"Yeah I feel a lot better too. I haven't purged in months, the nightmares are getting better and I'm getting better with trust issues."

"I'm glad, I miss you and I'm ready for you to come home."

Quinn smiled at her mom and sighed. She was more than happy about her mom visiting, but she couldn't ignore her thoughts about the boy she hadn't seen in a week. Blaine apparently had meltdown and attacked his father when he surprised him with a visit.

"So am I, but it's not that bad here."

"It doesn't seem too bad, I've just been worried ever since Shelby came back. Are you okay?"

Quinn shrugged. "I don't know, I mean part of me misses Beth but the other part knows she'll have a better life. So I'm guess okay, I've been painting a lot." She said trying to avoid bringing up Blaine.

"That's great honey, some of the pieces you gave me are really good. Your sister and Josh stopped by a few days ago and Fran really wants one."

The teen grinned at the thought of her older sister, she'd always admired Frannie Fabray. "I'll have to paint her one."

Judy brushed her daughter's hair from her eyes and gave her a soft smile. "Well I should go back to the office and stuff, but you're allowed to go out now aren't you?"

"Yeah, Dr. Tate just has to know a few days ahead of time."

"Good we should go out to lunch soon"

Quinn hugged her mom tightly. "Sounds good, maybe this Friday?"

"That's perfect, I'll call you later."

"Bye mom." She whispered. "I love you."

"I love you too."

Quinn waved and watched her mother leave the room, sign out and turn down the hall. She waited a few beats before turning down the hall in the other direction and pounded down the stairs and stopped in front of room 138. She peeked in the window and saw her new person of interest restrained to his bed as an IV forced nutrients into his body. She hadn't spoken to him in days and she was beginning to miss the gravely tones of his voice.

"What are you doing?"

Quinn jumped at Dr. Tate's voice and turned around. "Nothing."

The older man tried to hide a smirk. "As long as you don't unrestrain him or make him angry I didn't see anything."

Quinn grinned and flung herself at him and gave him a quick hug. "Thank you."

After running her fingers through her hair and putting a mint in her mouth she opened the door and stared at the mop of black curls. She cleared her throat and walked to the bed.

"H-Hey."

Blaine flinched at the voice and twisted his head and his eyes lit up in a sense of vague recognition. "Hi."

Quinn was shocked by his voice, it sounded like he had been screaming and lost his voice. "Blaine. how are you?"

He groaned a little. "Peachy."

She flinched at the harsh tone of his voice, She sat in the chair next to his bed and brushed her hand through his hair. He was paler than she'd ever seen him and the bags under his eyes were and awful black color. His lip was restitched again as well.

"I've missed you." She whispered, "Everyday is really boring without you."

Blaine snorted at this and continued staring up at her with his bloodshot hazel eyes that were full of hate and confusion. He started pressing his fingernails into his palms and shook his head. "Yeah r-right."

Quinn shook her head, becoming frustrated, how could he not see how much she needed him? She gripped his hand and cleared her throat. "I n-need you. Okay, I need you Blaine a-and I've been miserable without you."

The mask of indifference Blaine had been wearing for the past for the week slowly crumbled as he watched Quinn's face crumple into a frown and as tears built up in her eyes. "You were fine without me before, and you'll be fine after I'm g-gone okay?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

He shook his head and squeezed his eyes shut his voice wavered. "It means I don't care what happens to me okay?"

"Blaine, s-stop it you don't mean that."

"My parents d-don't care, Cooper only pretends and neither will you once I'm gone okay?"

Quinn rubbed her eyes on the sleeve of the hoodie she was wearing. "W-What about me? Do you even care what happens to me? What happens when I need someone to cry to or I need a friend? I won't anyone because you were a coward and left me alone!"

That had gotten under his skin, he gripped her hand tightly, not caring that could hear her cry out in pain. He pulled down her close to his face. "Don't call me a fucking coward! Do you understand?"

The blonde yanked her hand away and sighed "Then stop acting like one Blaine! When I first met you you seemed like a fighter and you're just going to give up?"

Blaine's heart broke when tears dribbled down her face. "You don't know what it's like okay? Growing up my family hated me. It was always Greg and Emily and their perfect sons Cooper and Daniel Anderson, and then there was Blaine Anderson the little boy no one planned or wanted. Then it was Blaine the kid who killed his brother, or the fat the awkward 15 year old kid who could loose a few pounds and now it's Blaine the crazy, pathetic guy whose in the nut house because he hears things and l-likes to burn himself."

"You burn yourself?"

Blaine scoffed at this, the feeling of anxiety rising in his chest. "I've always been to much of a baby to handle blood and I deserve to feel how Danny felt when he died, seeing that's it's my fault. I could die tomorrow and my parents would throw a fucking party, they'd stop pretending to worry about me they'd spend my college fund on vacations without me or fucking cremate me and flush down the toilet. So why should I care if I live or die?"

Quinn choked back a sob she'd been holding in. "Because you makes me smile and you're a sweetheart and Cooper loves you. Blaine you're amazing and I need you."

"No you don't." He hissed closing in on himself again.

"Fine, I don't need you." She whispered.

Blaine rolled his eyes. "Told you."

Quinn leaned over him grabbed either side of his face and pressed her lips to his. She bit his lip, tilted her head and kissed him forcefully. She pulled back and brushed her lips over his ear.

"I don't need you, I want you."

Blaine was motionless and he fought to find words. "Quinn-"

"And if that's not a good reason to start trying then maybe we would be better off without you."

* * *

Sorry it was super short and stuff but it's late and I'm tired! Also I have news!

1) I'm planning the next chapter as an Anderson family (Greg, Emily and Cooper) and they talk about Blaine and Blaine FINALLY opening up about Quinn. Does that sound interesting?

2) After watching tonight's Glee I've realized how Finn has been harassed about his weight and I might write one shots about that and I was wondering if you'd be interested in reading those?

Well thanks for reading and I'll updated next week :)


	13. Chapter 13

AN: So this chapter's going to be a little different. It's all about the Andersons. By the way I've decided to tell you who Blaine's family members are portrayed by in my mind. I MADE A BANNER OF THE FAMILY LINK IS ON MY PROFILE

**Gregory Anderson – Chris Noth**

**Emily Anderson – Catherine Zeta-Jones**

**Cooper Anderson - Matt Bomer**

**Daniel Anderson – Adam Brody**

**Blaine Anderson – Darren Criss **

** Also I'm going to start updating every other week. Sorry..**

** . **

* * *

"So, why'd you call me over?" Cooper asked as he settled into a chair, uneasiness filled his stomach.

Emily smiled wearily as she brought dinner out and sat it on the table. "Well, we wanted to talk to you."

"About your brother." Gregory chimed in, as he knocked back a glass of wine. "And his _problem._"

Cooper scoffed. "His problem, meaning how scared he is of disappointing both of you."

His mother frowned a little, he could see the bags under her eyes and the bits of sliver in her hair. "Well, we were thinking we could send him back with you. You know they have some wonderful facilities in California."

He dropped his fork in disgust and stared indignantly at the adults he called his parents. "You're kidding me right? You want to ditch him and make trust all new people and leave Quinn?"

"We just thought if he had a change of scenery, maybe he'd do better."

"Mom he's anorexic, depressed and angry! I hardly think a view of the ocean's going to change that. He worries himself sick about you hating him."

Gregory who had tucked into his meal looked up. "Quinn, another nut job right?"

Cooper sipped his own drink, trying to calm his nerves. "She's the sweet blonde girl who makes him feel better. She's bulimic that's all."

"Oh well, it's just after his latest outburst we were just thinking maybe it would be better if we were involved as much." Greg suggested slowly.

"Mom are you serious right now. He needs you guys, he loves you he asks why you never visit."

Emily looked guilty and swallowed the lump in her throat. "Honestly I'm scared to Cooper, he's so angry and he a-attacked your dad. He's just so broken."

"Exactly and he needs you fix him! You're his mom, when are you going to stop moping about Daniel and start paying attention to Blaine. He talks about suicide way more than anyone should."

Emily sighed. "Maybe you're right."

"I am! When I was shaving his face he looked miserable and kept talking about how fat he was, and that you called him a pig."

Greg looked somewhat ashamed. "It wasn't my best moment, I was just upset about your brother and everything."

"You don't think I was upset too! He was my younger brother and he _died_ and now you're basically killing the only brother I have left! You're an asshole to him, you always have been, and then he tells me you hit to try to shut him up! What happened to the dad that took us to baseball games or would wrestle with us?"

The tone of Greg's voice was enough to make the eldest Anderson brother cringe. "Did you ever think about how that was before Blaine was old enough?"

"He's your son! You don't care about him at all do you?"

"Look." Greg said as he pointed at Cooper with his fork. "I love your brother, he just such a handful. I love him as much as I love you and Danny but he's just not my favorite."

Cooper ran his hand through his hair. Is what Blaine had to deal with every day? No wonder he was so fucked up. "Mom are you really okay with this bullshit?"

Emily who had been looking at the table looked up. She was crying. "Cooper, I love your little brother. I tried to shield him from your father but he was just so out of hand, with the burning and starving himself. It's just too much. I love you three equally, I don't have a favorite. Daniel, Blaine and you are my favorite in different ways."

He exhaled a shaky breath, his mom was reasonable. "Really?"

"Yeah, you can always make someone smile. Daniel was always the straight A, athlete and never gave us trouble." She smiled slightly. "And Blaine, he brought music into the house."

"And nothing but whiny shit. Maybe if you hadn't babied him so much when Daniel died he wouldn't be crazy."

Emily shook her head. "He was hurting and terrified you'd hit him _again. _Of course I babied him, I'd bring him dinner after you went to bed so he wouldn't starve. Do you know how many nights he'd come to me asking why you hated him so much."

"He's the one who told Danny he should be a firefighter! If hadn't done that he'd be alive and we wouldn't be having this conversation."

"But Blaine would probably be where he is now for another reason." She whimpered as Cooper walked around the table and held his mother. "You _hate _him Greg. I remember when I told you I was pregnant, you looked disgusted and when he was about 5 you yelled at him for trying to spend time with you!"

The business man growled and slammed him fist on the table causing the bottle of wine to spill, creating a brilliant dark red stain on the white carpet. "Shut up! I'm not going to sit here and be bitched at because I yelled at him years ago. Just shut the fuck up Emily."

She flinched as he slammed his fist into the wall and laid a hand on his shoulder. "Sweetie?"

He shoved her away. "That's enough! I'm leaving and when I get back the stain better be gone and you need to be ready to stop bitching at me!"

Tears rolled down at the mother's face as she nodded. "O-Okay."

"Good." He shoved her out of him way causing her to stumble. "I'm not letting that little shit ruin our marriage anymore than he already has."

Emily stood there, trembling and flinched when the door slammed shut. Cooper, who had been frozen in shock, immediately pulled his mother in his arms and held her tight. "Are you okay?"

She forced a smile. "Perfectly fine sweetheart. Now I should call the carpet cleaners before-"

"Mom! What the hell was that? He _shoved _you out of his way."

"It's nothing he was just upset."

Cooper ran his hand through his. "Jesus Christ." He muttered to himself. "How long has this been going on?"

"Cooper it's nothing, I promise."

"Mom." He choked as he laid his hand in her shoulder. "How long?"

"Since Danny died and Blaine st-started having problems." She admitted as she wiped her eyes. "It's not bad though I swear. He's been seeing a counselor."

"Don't worry." He mumbled, as he thought about how dysfunctional his family really was. "It'll be okay. We'll all be okay."

* * *

AN: Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and the glimpse into the chaotic world of the Anderson family I wanted to break away from Quinn and Blaine for a chapter. I wanted you to a little more of Blaine's past and learn he wasn't the only one affected by Danny's death and how his childhood was. Should I do more chapters like this?

Please review!


	14. Chapter 14

AN: This is a crappy update but I have 102 fever and a sore throat like no other. I hope you enjoy enough to review! Also I'm a Quinn/Blaine oneshot soon. Would you read it? CAN SOMEONE MAKE ME A TRAILER FOR THIS STORY? PM IF YOU CAN

Thanks, again sorry for the crappiness of this chapter.

* * *

The first thing that caught Blaine's eye when she walked into the room were the missing sliver bands that seldom left her hand. He wasn't sure if she had taken them off out of anger or simply neglected to slip them back on after a shower. She sat down and gave him a warm smile, brown eyes boring into bloodshot hazel ones.

"Hey baby." She whispered as she hugged him. "How are you?"

"Mom, where are your rings?"

Her eyes involuntarily dropped to her left hand. "Oh, I forget to put them on after I showered."

That's when Blaine was distracted again, this time by the dark mark which rested near her eye. "What happened to your eye?"

"Nothing why?" Her voice trembled slightly as she watched her son shift in his seat.

"It's bruised at the corner." His eyes went dark and anger leaked into his voice. "Was it dad?"

Emily sighed, defeated. She knew Blaine had always been good at knowing when he was lied to. "Yeah, it was a few days ago. He was mad, but he apologized and made up for it with dinner."

"Yeah right, you've said that for years. Where is he now?"

"Massachusetts. One of his friend's son graduated from Harvard law and he wants to see if he's good enough to hire."

Blaine accepted her answer and sighed. "When can I come home?"

"Soon baby, I promise."

He couldn't handle it anymore, he pulled at the skin of hands until they were red and sore. He glared at his mother and the words slipped off his tongue. "Cooper says you want to send me to Cali-California."

Emily's face went stiff and she dropped Blaine's hand from hers. "What?"

"Cooper told me about the dinner you had a few nights ago. He said you wanted to send me a-away because I was a handful and then dad got mad and shoved you." Blaine sucked in a breath and wiped his eyes before his tear spilt over. "And that I ruined your marriage."

She wrapped her arms around her youngest child and held him tight. She felt his tears soak her shoulder and she shook her head. She was livid that Cooper admitted that to Blaine but her heart broke when she felt her son's body shake with sobs. "I'm so sorry baby, I didn't mean that. I was just upset that you did that to your father and I was angry."

"I ruined your marriage." He whimpered as he buried his face into his mom's shoulder. "Why didn't you get rid of me when I had the chance? You could've given me up or aborted me, everyone's life would be easier if I wasn't here."

Emily rubbed his shoulders and brushed his hair from his eyes. "Don't say that, you haven't ruined anything. I could never get rid of you, I love you so much."

He looked up and bit his chapped lower lip. "Do you r-really?"

She took his face in her hands. "Of course I do Blainey, you're my baby boy. I'll always love you."

"I don't wanna be here anymore." He mumbled as his throat went dry and his chest ached. "It would be _so_ easy, a razor or pills. I-I oh god, it'd be so easy."

Emily fought her own tears as he trembled in her arms. "It's okay, it'll all be okay."

Blaine twisted in her arms and continued crying for a few more minutes. "Hey mom?"

"Hmm?"

"I kissed Quinn." He said matter of factly, the smile could be seen on his face and heard in his voice. "I kind of like her."

She smiled as her son blushed. "You did?"

"Yeah, she's amazing. I like her, but dad thinks she's crazy and I-."

"It doesn't matter what he thinks. If you like her, you like and her that's all there is to it."

Blaine sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "Want to meet her?"

Emily pulled back, shocked at her son's question. "Really? I mean sure, is she here?"

Blaine stood up and chuckled. "Don't look so nervous. She's not crazy she has bulimia and she's really nice."

Emily followed her son down numerous hallways and stopped at room that was the less guarded than his. Blaine knocked on the door and grinned when a small blonde opened the door.

"Quinn this is my mom."

The girl smiled at her and stuck out her hand. "Hi Mrs. Anderson."

"It's nice to meet you."

"You too."

For the rest of her visit couldn't help but smile as she watched her son act like a normal teenage boy. He had gone from an awkward 15 year old with his last girlfriend to a charming 17 year old who made Quinn blush with almost every word. After an hour of this Quinn announced she had to go to therapy, Blaine stood up and offered to walk her to her room. Emily smiled as Blaine took her hand and led the way.

"I'll see you later." Blaine whispered as he kissed her. "My mom's leaving soon"

She smiled and squeezed his hand. "Okay, she was really nice."

"Yeah, I'll see you later?" He asked hopefully.

"Of course."

Blaine pulled her into his arms and kissed her tenderly before walking back around the corner where his mom was smirking. "What's so funny?"

"I don't know I was thinking about Jessica when you first brought her home freshman year. You were so awkward and with Quinn you seem so comfortable."

"I really like her." He shrugged nonchalantly, a small smile hung from his lips. "She makes getting better worth it."

Emily hugged her son. "I'm glad, I really am."

Blaine buried his face into his mom's hair. "I love you."

She smiled. "I love you too and I'll see you next week okay?"

He nodded. "Okay bye mom."

After kissing his forehead she left St. Anne's with a smiled on her face, he seemed almost normal by the end of her visit. Maybe this was a new start and maybe things would finally begin to fix themselves.

* * *

AN: I know this was kind of short and uneventful but I'm sick and tired. I'm also distracted with a oneshot idea. Anyways I hope you enjoyed enough to review. Can I PLEASE get more than two this time?! Maybe three or four? Should be updated around the 7th or 8th.


	15. Chapter 15

AN: I'm back! I hope you enjoy and review! Look out for the HP reference!

"Dad are you kidding me?" Cooper spat as he walked across the hospital parking lot. "You're really aren't going to talk to him."

Greg curled his lip into a scowl. "I told you I'm not talking to him. He's fucking insane He's lucky he's even allowed to come."

Copper sighed and glared at his father who had caused a scene at the Anderson house this morning when he said he wasn't going to let Blaine come with them."

"He's not-" Emily opened her mouth to speak but looked back down when Gregory glared at her. "Never mind."

They walked into the lobby and found Blaine standing with Doctor Tate, he was dressed in jeans and a button down instead of the sweats he wore around St. Anne's.

"Hey." Blaine said, his voice sounded stronger.

Cooper hugged his brother and his mom sighed as Gregory crossed his arms.

"Hi sweetie." She said kissing his forehead. "How are you?"

Blaine shrugged. "A little better."

"Mrs. Anderson I have the release forms of you could just sign them."

Emily turned to the nurse and sighed them. "He'll be back before 6 and we know what to do if he gets upset."

"Okay." The older woman smiled. "Have fun Blaine."

Blaine smiled uncomfortably and followed his family to the family SUV and slid in next to Cooper. Blaine looked frowned at the balloons and kept his eyes after meeting his dad's eyes one to many times in the rear view mirror.

"So you look better, have you been eating?" Emily asked as she turned around to smile at Blaine.

"He looks like a fatass." Greg mumbled under his breath. "I'm surprised the car hasn't broken down."

Blaine flinched at his dad's words and Cooper rubbed his shoulder. They Anderson's came to a stop and Blaine got out and stared the different graves sticking out if the earth. He followed his parents and brother and squinted in July sun. He came to a stop and frowned at the balloons his mom sat in front of his brother's grave.

"Happy Birthday sweetheart." Emily whispered as she laid her head on Greg's shoulder. "We miss you."

The oldest Anderson held his wife close. "I really wish you were here, everything's screwed up. I miss you Daniel."

Cooper was a little teary as he touched the stone and thought of his brother. He wished him a happy birthday and told him he missed him and then stepped back so Blaine could be in front. When Blaine stared at the blue balloons that said Happy Birthday in a way too happy font his stomach turned. They were to happy for the occasion, he traced his fingers over his brother's name.

"Happy Birthday, I wish you were still here everything's gone to shit." Blaine whispered as he thought of the past few months of his life. "I wish it was me here instead of you."

Blaine ignored the gasp he heard from his mother and gripped the stone which was warm from the sun's heat. He but his lip and stared at his brother's tombstone and thought about his older brother.

Daniel William Anderson he was 24 when he died and today is what would've been his 26th birthday. Blaine kicked the dirt with the toe of his converse suddenly feeling guilty.

"It's all my fault." Blaine whispered as Cooper put an arm around his shoulder and started to pull him away. "I'm s-sorry I wish it was me instead."

"Don't say that, he wouldn't want to hear that." Cooper said softly as he tried to calm his brother down before it got out of out of hand and his father got angry. "It wasn't your fault."

"Cooper we're leaving get your brother back in the car before makes a scene."

Blaine quickly went back to the car and stumbled when his dad shoved him in. "A-Are we going home?" He asked trying not to sound to excited.

"You're not, I'm not letting you in my house."

Emily sighed. "Yes Blaine we're going home, you're coming too for a while."

Blaine smiled at the thought of returning home even if it was only for a few hours. "Cool."

The car ride was silent and Blaine smiled as the turned on his street and pulled into the large driveway. He got out and followed his family inside, he grinned when his dog came up to him.

"Lupin, hey buddy." Blaine smiled as he petted him. "I missed you."

Blaine looked around his house everything seemed normal but his heart hurt when he saw the pictures on the wall. Everyone was there except for him, in the place of his school picture was one of his dad, Cooper and Daniel when they were kids. He attempted to ignore it as his mom came into the living room.

"Baby do you want a sandwich?"

"Yes please."

After choking down a ham sandwich to please his mom Blaine climbed upstairs and went into his room, Lupin following behind him. He opened the door and gasped, his room was empty other than his bed and nightstand. The show choir trophies he had were in a box along with his books and records.

"What the hell." He whispered trying not to cry. He looked over his shoulder and saw Cooper and his mom. "Where's my stuff."

Copper looked ashamed and his mom embraced him. "Oh Blainey we tried to stop him but he was angry and drunk, it's mostly in the basement but he wouldn't stop."

"Emily what are you bitching about?" Greg called up the steps. "Blaine I got rid of your things, you aren't staying here long anyways."

Blaine shut his door and sat in his bed, he felt like a stranger in his own home. He picked at his wrists and looked own his empty room. He froze when he heard shouting coming down the hall.

"Greg I'm not taking him back there he just got here let him see his dog and be home for a while!"

His stomach turned when he heard flesh hitting flesh. "Don't tell me what to do! He's lucky he's allowed in the house, I should've left him in the car."

Blaine was surprised to hear Cooper's voice. "Dad he's your son not a dog! God no wonder's he's fucked up he watched you beat mom and you treat him like shit."

"Shut up! It's not my fault he's crazy I didn't even want him, he killed your brother he'd still be here if it weren't for Blaine."

Blaine's skin crawled and anger burned in his stomach. He stood up and marched down the hall and found his family in his parents' room. His mom was holding her face and Cooper was standing protectively over her.

"Stop talking about me!" The teen whimpered as he stared at his dad. "I'm sorry, don't you think I'd rather be dead too? I wish I would've died instead of Danny at least I would have never would have found out that you all hate me so much."

"Come on B, you know we don't hate you." Cooper tried to assure him. "Let's go see a movie or something."

Blaine looked at his shoes. "Can you t-take me to St. Anne's?"

"Blaine please stay for dinner. I miss you and I haven't seen you in a while." His mom begged as he stood up and ruffled his hair. "Please?"

The troubled teen shook his head and felt his hazel eyes fill with tears. "I'll just go back to the hospital I belong there anyways."

Cooper sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "If you want to go back I'll take you."

Blaine hugged him mom and then stepped up to his dad. "Can you please keep Lupin? I'll take him with me when I leave for school just don't get rid of him."

"Blainey." His mom said, her voice filled with defeat. "We won't get rid of your dog."

"Okay. Sorry I was burden dad." He whispered feeling ashamed about his entire existence. "I'll just grab my shoes and leave."

With that Blaine turned around and waited by the door for his brother. It he wasn't surprised when no one came downstairs to stop him.

"Are you sure you don't want to go back home or someone else for a few hours?" Cooper asked as pulled out of the driveway a few minutes later. "We can."

Blaine shook his head and tried not to think about the item he had slipped in his pocket before leaving. "No thanks, it's obvious no one wants me around anymore."

Cooper swallowed the lump in his throat. "You know that's not true mom and I-"

Blaine stared out the window and zoned out his brother's words his and could only think about what would happen in the next few hours. It was going to better soon. In a few hours he wouldn't be burden to anyone anymore.

AN: Hey guys sorry I took forever to update. If you guys don't know I myself have a eating disorder and I relapsed and my therapist said I couldn't update for a while. But I'm back so I hope this was an okay chapter. I'll update next week and hint hint there will drama!


	16. Chapter 16

An: Here's a new chapter I hope you enjoy! There's some blood in this along with a sad little kid Blaine. Please review and enjoy.

* * *

"Hey Blaine you're back early." Lucas smiled as he passed Blaine. "Did everything go okay."

Blaine smiled back with ease, growing up in the Anderson house taught him how to act like everything was okay. "Yeah it was nice to see my dad again and everything. But I just want to be alone I kind of want to digest it."

Lucas nodded. "That's good I'll see you later."

Blaine quickly shut his door and slid down the wall with his head in his hands as he began sobbing, they hated him they all really hated him. His own mother let his dad take his stuff, like he was dead. Blaine pulled out the small sliver object he had found under his bed where he left it.

"I'm fucking useless." He spat as he turned the small pocket knife over in his hands. "No one fucking cares about me.

Do it Blaine stop being a pansy and do it! Make them sorry make them regret how they treated you.

As tears streaked his face Blaine pressed it against his arm and applied slight pressure causing blood to come out. He winced as it stung and blood ran down his arm.

Now cut off all the fat you have. No one likes a fat ass.

He silently obeyed and pulled his shirt over his stomach and drug the blade across his torso. He cried out in pain as the crimson colored liquid ran down his stomach, staining his pants. He now made several small gashes on his stomach and arms. He looked at the blood pulling around him and welcomed the faint feeling he was getting.

"I'm tired of being a burden on everyone." he whispered to no on in particular. He didn't know how long it'd take for him to bleed out so he slipped off his jeans and made several cut on his shins and thighs. "I want to be gone."

The teen sighed as he felt the blood leave his body. As he looked the blood he thought about the moment he knew his dad hated him.

_"Come on B, just pedal harder!" Daniel, who was 13, shouted across the yard. "Come on you got this."_

_An apprehensive five year old Blaine gripped the handlebars of his bike and started pedaling without the training wheels. He wobbled a little bit and made it a few feet before he skidded across the sidewalk, scraping his knees and hands._

_"Crap you okay Blaine?" Cooper asked kneeling next to him._

_The kindergartener began crying as his scrapes stung. "I w-want daddy."_

_The 15 year old scooped up his brother carried him inside and then sat him on the kitchen counter. "Dad, get in here."_

_Gregory walked into the kitchen and saw his youngest son crying as Daniel smoothed his hair down. He was left to look after the boys while his wife had a PTA meeting._

_"What?"_

_Blaine looked up and tears stained his face. "Daddy it hurts."_

_"Stop crying, Anderson men don't cry when they scrape their damn knee." he turned to his older children. "Deal with Blaine."_

_Cooper bit his lip angrily as he applied Neosporin to his brother's scrapes and grabbed a box of superhero band aids and covered his knees and hands with Spiderman and Hulk bandages. _

_Blaine had stopped crying but his bottom lip quivered. "Can I have a h-hug daddy?"_

_"Real men don't need hugs when they fall if their bike." He sneered as his son wiped his face with his sleeve. "Quit crying like a baby, are you a baby?"_

_Now ashamed of his emotions the child looked down. "No sir, s-sorry daddy."_

_Daniel rolled his eyes. "Dad he's five just give him a hug."_

_Gregory responded by walking out of the room and Blaine sighed. "Why does daddy hate me?"_

_Cooper and Daniel exchanged a look, they both wanted to deny it but knew deep down it was kind of true. Cooper ruffled his brother's hair and smiled._

_"Daddy doesn't hate you, how about a Popsicle?"_

_The five year old peered down the hall and stared at his dad who was now reading the paper. He didn't fully believe his brother but didn't question it. "Okay."_

The 17 year old whimpered at the memory as he laid bleeding on the floor. Even then he knew his dad hated him and after a while his brothers stopped denying it. Why would they, everyone was happier without him.

Blaine continued to make cuts on his stomach, legs and arms as he thought about the insults, the abuse and the cold shoulder he had received from his father all his life.

_He was seven years old and sat silently at the top of the stairs and clutched his stuffed dog to his chest as he listened to his parents scream at each other. Blaine was the only kid home, Cooper had a date and Danny was spending the night at a friend's house across town. He cried as he heard his mother's body making contact with the floor._

_"Gregory he's your son. It's fathers and sons day tomorrow you said you'd go."_

_"I changed my mind besides it's all races you know his fatass won't win."_

_Blaine didn't know was fatass meant but he knew the word fat, the kids in his class often whispered it when he walked by. His dad also would mutter it when Blaine had a second helping of anything at dinner. He cringed as he poked his stomach. Maybe he was fat._

_"It's baby fat and he's at a normal weight he's just shorter than his brothers!" Emily quickly defended. "And that shouldn't matter he's your son and you should love him no matter what."_

_Blaine held back his tears as his father spotted him at the top of the steps. He looked angry and his eyes were bloodshot. _

_"Daddy?" He whispered, not looking up and squeezing his teddy bear close. "Are we going tomorrow?"_

_Greg shook his head. "No we're not going."_

_"But it's supposed to be a lot of fun. And they're are races and prizes and-"_

_The older man towered of the child. "Yeah races you'll loose because you're so big!"_

_Blaine whimpered as he went to his room and shut the door. He turned around when he saw his mom standing in the doorway a few minutes later._

_"Mommy what's a fatass?" _

_Emily cringed knowing that her son had heard everything. "Nothing it's just a mean word and you're not a fatass."_

_The little boy wiped his eyes. "Why doesn't daddy do anything with me? He likes Cooper and Daniel better."_

_"Daddy's just really busy and he loves you more than both of them." She smiled in an bad attempt of making her son feel better. "And he doesn't want to make them mad."_

_"Really? He likes me more?" He grinned as he bounced up and down. "Good because I love him too!"_

Blaine rolled his eyes, how could he have been so damn gullible. His dad hated him and Cooper and Daniel ended up taking him to the father and son day. They hadn't even noticed when he rejected the offerings of food, they were oblivious.

Blaine now clutched the blade in his hand and sliced himself once more across the wrist watching the blood gush out of the "big vein" an onto the bloody floor. His shoulders slumped and he smiled a little as he welcomed the darkness.

AN: Well I hope you enjoyed and were on the edge of your seats I'll see you lovely people next week!


	17. Chapter 17

"He feels worthless dad! He hates everything about himself and its all your fault!" Cooper screamed as he shoved his father. "When I dropped him off he looked so sad."

Greg stumbled a little and clenched his fists. "He should've known I was going to get rid of his stuff I don't want him here anymore."

Cooper rolled his eyes and scoffed. "You already lost Danny and now you're pushing us away!"

Emily sighed as she stared at her husband. "Sweetheart?"

Greg turned around and his anger softened when he saw his wife crying. "Yeah?"

"Do you love him?" She whispered as se stood up. "Be honest and I won't be upset."

The older man could feel his son glaring at him. "He's my son I have to love him. I just don't want him anymore."

"I used to look up to you dad! But you're a jerk, to mom and to Blaine! He needs you now more than ever and you're just walking away? What the hell dad, he's your son. What do you think Danny would say if he knew how you treated him? What if it was me or Danny at St. Anne's and we could handle Blaine being dead?"

Greg stood there his chest rising and falling with rage he scowled before a sadistic smirk pulled at his face. "Well we'd be hell of lot better off without him now wouldn't we?"

It was all blur after that, Cooper's hand curled into a fist and he punched his father square in the face. "How could you say that? Blaine's your son and you even dare to say something like that? What the hell is wrong with you? I know you didn't want a third kid but he's 17 he loves you! Danny's gone dad and Blaine wasn't the one that made the wall collapse on him! It was accident get over it!"

Greg trembled with anger as he pinched his nose to stop the bleeding. He grabbed a wad of tissues from the box Emily nervously held out to him. The room was tense and emotions were running high. The silence was broken when the phone rang. Cooper went to the table and quickly answered it.

"Hello?"

"This is Dr. Tate, I have some bad news." He said grimly. "Blaine's on his way to Westerville Memorial."

Cooper's stomach clenched up. "Why?"

"He's attempted suicide. He was found in his room covered in his own blood."

Cooper slumped into the chair behind him and tears stung his eyes. "Is he-" He paused for a moment trying to fid the right words. "Al- Okay?"

"He's unconscious, I have to talk to the police but I suggest you and you're family get there right away."

Cooper hung up and cradled his head in his hands.

"What is it? What's going on?" Emily asked, prying the phone from his hands. "Cooper?"

"Blaine tried to kill himself. He's in he hospital and he's unconscious." He sobbed as he realized that couldn't loose his only brother. "He's at Westerville Memorial."

Emily buried her face in Greg's shoulder and whimpered. "Oh my god Greg!"

Greg stiffly hugged his wife while regretting his decision to get rid of his stuff. "Hey it's okay he'll be okay."

Emily gripped his shoulder and followed her husband to the car. She buried her face in her hands and whimpered. "I can't loose my baby boy, Greg this is all your fault. Why did you have to be so mean!?"

Greg gripped the steering wheel and felt ashamed of himself. He didn't care much for Blaine but he was his son and he cared about him. "I don't know." He whispered as he bit his lip. "I just don't know."

The rest of the ride was a blur as Greg parked and followed his wife and son into the ICU where Dr. Tate was waiting. He stopped outside the door to compose himself before walking into the room.

"B-Blaine it's mommy can you hear me?" Emily whispered as she gripped his bandaged hands and kissed his forehead. She let more tears fall down his face. "You have to wake up. Please you have to w-wake up, Blainey it's going to be okay."

Blaine laid limp in his bed, he was pallid and the steady beeping of his heart monitor was the only signal that he was alive. Cooper led his mother, who was hysterical, into the hallway. Greg walked up to his son and touched his hand which was cool to the touch. He felt sick to his stomach as he stared at his son.

"Blaine you have to wake up. I'm sorry I've been a jerk but I'll change if you wake up." Greg pleaded as he pushed his son's hair from his eyes. "We need you, you're my son. Just wake up."

"So is that the closet thing to an apology you can come up with?" A voice spat from behind him.

The father jumped and saw Cooper standing in the doorway. "Where's mom?"

"Dr. Tate is calming her down. He has 56 cuts on his body and almost half of them needed stitches, if they hadn't found him when they did he'd be dead."

Greg watched silently as Cooper felt his brother's forehead. "He's so cold, this is your fault."

"Cooper." Greg sighed wearily. "Please don't start."

Emily walked back into the room with another doctor behind her.

"I'm doctor Martin and I'd just like to talk to you about Blaine." She said as she pulled on some gloves. "Blaine has 56 lacerations on body the longest one is seven inches long and and inch deep on his left arm. The rest are long but mostly nicks, he's suffering from blood loss and he's going to be on suicide watch for a week at least."

"Where all is he cut?" Cooper asked as he looked at his brother who was in his underwear and covered with a sheet. "Why is naked?"

"The rubbing from his clothes is irritating his injuries and the bandages are being changed so often this is more reasonable."

She pulled down the sheet revealing the cuts on his arms and stomach each one red and angry. Everyone's stomach churned at the thought of Blaine doing this on purpose.

"I'll leave you guys alone for awhile."

"This is all your fault."

Almost instantly Gregory felt the urge to hit Cooper across the face but hesitated. "Shut up."

"Why because you don't want to accept the truth?" Cooper's hands shook as he stared daggers at his father. "Blaine is miserable and it's all your fault why do you have to bring him down?"

"Cooper I don't have to answer to you now move before I-"

"Before you want cut me down like Blaine when he's at his weakest?"

Greg shoved Cooper out of his way and stormed down the hallway and his wife followed leaving Cooper alone with his brother.

"C-Cooper?"

He turned around surprised at the unexpected visitor's appearance. "Quinn?"

She stepped into the room with caution. "Can I see him?"

"Y-Yeah." He side stepped so she could pass. He couldn't help but notice the blood on her shirt. "Are you bleeding?"

She ignored him as she looped her fingers through Blaine's stiff, cold ones. She kissed his forehead and whispered in his ear before she choked back at sob. "I found h-him. I saw him go to his room but had to go to therapy and I came back and then he was against the door and it was everywhere."

Cooper rubbed her shoulder and shushed her. "Thank you for finding him. He'll be okay."

Quinn looked up. "I really care about your brother Cooper. He's amazing and I really like him."

"I know." He smiled fondly. "He likes you too he talks about you all the time. Just promise you won't hurt him?"

"Never." Quinn laid her head on Blaine's chest and whimpered. "I need him Cooper."

"He needs you too."

Quinn stared down at her boyfriend and pressed her lips to his ear. "I need you baby. Please wake up Blaine." She begged as she cried. "I won't make it without you."

AN: Next chapter will be posted by the 14th and cover Quinn meeting Greg. And some Quaine fluff! Please can i get more than one damn review? I really want to hear ideas and opinions.


	18. Chapter 18

AN: Well Im pretty sure this is the longest chapter I've written so far. Quinn's stands up for Blaine. I hope you enjoy. Sorry I I wasnt on time I had to work for the past few days! I hope you enjoy, please review.

* * *

A day had passed and Blaine had yet to wake up. The doctor said from shock and the sedatives he was on but Quinn still felt nervous. She and Cooper were barely managing small talk. They opened up to each other about Quinn's family and cheerleading and Blaine's singing. Greg had barricaded himself at work claiming a few cuts were nothing to get upset about and Emily went home because she couldn't handle seeing Blaine like this.

"So where do you go to school?"

"McKinley in Lima, I'm a senior."

Cooper nodded. "So is Blaine he goes to Dalton."

Quinn nodded and stroked Blaine's hair. "Why does he call himself fat?"

"When we were kids our dad would call him a fat ass. He wasn't even fat it was baby fat and by the time he was in middle school he was scrawny."

Quinn sniffled. "I'm worried about him. Your dad is so mean from what he tells me."

"It's always been that way, he didn't want a third kid and Danny dying was his excuse to become a full blown asshole."

Cooper looked at his brother and frowned when he saw the bloodstained bandages on his arms.

"I'm sorry. He such a good guy and he does that to him? Its not fair, I really like him I just don't want him to die."

Cooper hugged her. "He'll be okay, he has you and me and my mom. Blaine's a fighter he just needs some help."

"I should call my mom. Visiting hours are almost over and I need to get back to St. Anne's."

"I can take you if you want he's not waking up anytime soon."

"Are you sure-"

The blonde's question was cut off when the door opened and Greg Anderson walked in followed by his wife. Quinn sunk into her chair and gripped Blaine's hand only to realize he wouldn't squeeze back.

"Who's this?" Greg said, already staring judgmental at the unexpected guest who was clutching his son's hand.

Quinn stood up and held out her hand. "I'm Quinn Fabray. It's n-nice to meet you."

Greg's lip curled in disgust. "So you're the girl who thinks Blaine isn't completely worthless. No wondered you're in the nuthouse."

"Greg!" Emily snapped as she pushed past him. "Quinn hi sweetheart."

Quinn uncomfortably waved at Blaine's mother. "Hi Mrs. Anderson, I was just leaving so I should g-go." She looked at Blaine before looking at the floor. "Nice meeting you Mr. Anderson."

"Quinn don't go." Cooper pleaded as he stood from his brother's bedside. Not only did he enjoy her company but he didn't think he could handle being alone with his parents without going off in his dad. "The doctor's coming back to wake him up. He'll want to see you."

The former Cheerio shook her head and glanced at Gregory who looked more than menacing. "I don't want to impose."

Emily laid a hand on her shoulder. "You're not now please sit back down. The doctor's waking him up?"

"Yeah, they said they need to see him there's damage from the blood loss and I thought he'd want Quinn here." Cooper explained. "Dr. Tate said he'll probably be out of it but that we should be here."

The four people sat silently not knowing what to make of each other. Emily wanted to talk to Quinn but decided against as she watched her whisper into Blaine's ear. Cooper sat glaring at his father who was on his phone. They were all grateful when Dr. Tate and Dr. Martin walked into the room.

"Hey guys, were going to take Blaine off his sedatives. He might be a little confused and scared but just be calm and don't be too loud." Dr. Tate said as he motioned for Dr. Martin to add a new medication to his IV drip. "It'll only be a few minutes."

No dared to make a sound as they watched the teenager stirred and wince in his semi unconscious state. Quinn smiled broadly as she watched his hazel irises peek out from under his eyelids. He looked around the room with bleary eyes and became somewhat aware of the stinging in his arm.

"Oh Blaine." Emily whispered as she watched her son adjust to the light. "You're back."

Blaine's eyes with glassy as he stared up at the blonde who was smiling. He blinked a few times as he looked at her face.

"Quinn that you?" He mumbled tiredly as he inhaled. "What're you in heaven f-for?"

Quinn chewed her lower lip as she put her hand on his stubbly cheek and tears stung the corners of her eyes. "Blaine this i-isn't heaven."

Blaine nuzzled his face into the warmth of her hand. "Hell?" He asked he shut his eyes.

"Blaine you're in the hospital." Cooper said softly, his voice was clipped. "You tried to kill yourself."

Only when he heard the word try did his eyes snap open. He peered around the bright room and saw Dr. Tate, his mother and finally the grim face of his father. He clenched his fists but winced as he put force on his stitches which were pulled when ever the muscles in his arms moved. He noticed the irritating feeling of his chest rising and falling as he continued you breathing, he was finally coherent enough to form a decent sentence.

"I'm not dead?" He could feel the anger taking over. "I'm alive?"

Emily kissed her son's forehead. "Uh huh."

Tears pooled in his eyes, he couldn't even kill himself. "No! It didn't work I wanted it to work."

"You don't mean that B, we're going to help you." Cooper soothed him as he rubbed his brother's shoulder."

Blaine wrenched away from his brother's touch. "I don't want your fucking help. I want to be dead, I want to be gone forever."

"Why?"

Blaine scoffed and looked at his father who had asked the question. "So I don't have to sit around and feel like a fucking failure all the time, so I don't hear how much you hate me everyday."

Quinn sniffled, she'd never seen Blaine so angry. "S-Stop it."

He pulled her down to his chest and kissed her forehead. "It's t-true. I'm tired of it all, I want to die okay? Just deal with it okay."

"Blaine stop being ass. A lot of people are tired of things. I'm tired of your bullshit I haven't killed myself yet." Gregory spat as he watched his son try to comfort Quinn. "Get over yourself."

Blaine clenched his fists and bit down on his lip. "Go away."

Quinn stood back up and stepped away from the bed as Blaine starting shouting at his father and thrashing.

"I hate you! You're the poorest excuse of dad I've ever seen. Why do h-hate me?" Blaine screamed as a nurse restrained his wrists to stop him from digging into stitches. "I'm sorry I'm not Cooper or Danny, I'm sorry I'm not fucking perfect okay!"

Emily whimpered as the restraints were tightened and Blaine still struggled. Quinn hiccuped and buried her face in Cooper's shoulder.

"Blaine calm down." Dr. Tate said as he injected him with a sedative. "Just breathe."

Blaine's eyes went cloudy as he looked around the room. The doctors had stepped out, his mother was crying, his father looked disgusted, Cooper was pale and Quinn lips were shaky. Guilt filled his stomach and he silently cursed himself for making her cry. He stared at her face until his eyes drooped shut.

"S-Sorry Quinn." He mumbled as he gave up. "I'm so-sorry."

Quinn bit her lip and sighed. She turned Mr. Anderson who muttering how disgusted he was by his son, anger boiled inside her.

"No offense Mr. Anderson but you're an ass." Quinn chuckled humorlessly as tears slipped down her face. "Blaine's an amazing guy and you're a jerk to him. He knows you don't like him he hates that. He may not be enough for you, but he makes me happy! And I'm pretty sure he makes Mrs. Anderson and Cooper happy! Before I met him I didn't care about anything but Blaine makes me happy. You need to suck it up and deal with him or leave him alone, because I am sick and tired of watching my boyfriend break down crying because he's scared of you."

Quinn grabbed her jacket and walked towards the door after pecking Blaine's lips. Gregory was red faced as he glared at the small blonde. "And I'm sick and tired being screamed at by the girl my son's is just trying to screw! You're a nut job."

Normally Quinn would've been scared and started crying but the anger in her body just made smirk. "I may be a nut job but at least I actually care about him. That will always make mea better person for him than you'll ever be."

* * *

AN: well Gregory got the smack down put on him. I planned this chapter to play out like this anyways but after watching a few episodes Season one of glee were Quinn was Head Bitch In Charge i wanted her to be sassier like she is when she cares about something. Next chapter will be up before next Sunday if things go accordingly. The next chapter will be a therapy session for Blaine where he gets diagnosed and there's so Quaine fluff! I you hope all enjoyed and sorry for typos and errors I'll go back an edit tomorrow.

Have good week and please review!


	19. Chapter 19

AN: hey guys thanks for the reviews I appreciate them! My goal is 75 by the end of the story! I hope you enjoy!

Blaine's eyelids felt like they were held together with cement as he slowly lifted them and looked around. He was in a solitary confinement room back at St. Anne's, and still alive. God just the thought of being alive made Blaine sick to stomach. It meant another day of pretending to want to heal, another day of taking of space and feeling useless. His stomach growled and his mouth was dry, he pushed the button on the side of the bed and waited for a nurse to enter.

"I'm t-thirsty." He rasped out.

The nurse reminded him of his grandmother she was older and sweet. She held the straw to his lips and he sipped gratefully.

"T-Thank you."

She smiled and left the room after letting him know Dr. Tate would be in soon. Blaine grimaced at the man's name, why the hell couldn't he let him die in peace? He was a lost cause and there was no reason to try to fix him, he tugged at the restraints and worried his lower lip between his teeth.

"Hello Blaine. How are you feeling?"

Blaine's lip curled into a sneer. "Like shit, why can't you let me die in peace. I don't want to be here."

Lucas sat down. "Why's that?"

Blaine looked down and swallowed the lump in his throat. "I'm useless, no one cares about me." His breath caught in the back of his throat. "I wasn't supposed to be b-born anyways."

"Blaine I know this is rough but it honestly gets better with therapy and the right medication you'll-"

The teen sat upright the anger evident in his voice. "What I'll act like a normal person? I don't want to pop fucking pills so I can feel 'okay' and go through the motions for the rest of my pathetic life. I don't want to be here and pills won't don't anything I'm to fucked up!" he roared as he started crying. "I don't even know what's wrong with me! I just don't want to be here a-anymore."

Lucas sighed. "Blaine it's going to be okay. It took a while but I have a diagnosis. Obviously you suffer from depression and a minor case of anorexia. But you have a severe case of borderline personality disorder."

"What's that?"

"It's mental disorder where your emotions are hard to keep in check and you can be set off by small things. You have most of the symptoms. Suicidal behaviors, feeling empty, reckless behaviors, unstable relationships and poor self image to name a few." Lucas sighed as Blaine looked uncomfortable. "There are nine major symptoms total and you meet all of them. That along with your depression is making it hard to cope."

"W-Why do I have it?"

"There's no singular cause but normally it's neglectful parenting, insensitive parents, abuse and other biological and environmental triggers."

Blaine scoffed. "So what you're saying is my life sucks and it's Greg's fault."

The older man flinched at the bitterness in Blaine's voice. "Well no but he had a large part in it. Will you at least try the medication for a few days and see if it evens you out?"

"Fine, but I want to see Quinn." He demanded, his chest suddenly aching as he remembered her crying face. "Now!"

"Blaine I don't think that's a good idea I mean you're angry and-."

"I'll take whatever meds you want I just need to see her." He begged. "Please?"

"Fine, I'll go look for her." He stood to leave. "But we're having a session with your family exceptions."

Blaine nodded as he thought of Quinn. Her blonde hair, pink lips and green eyes. She was perfect and he had scared her by being an idiot. He looked up and smiled slightly when she waved from the doorway.

"Q-Quinn, hi."

She lingered in the doorway and stared at Blaine, his hair was ungelled, his arms were still wrapped in bandages and he had bags under his eyes. "Hi."

Blaine fidgeted under the restraints. "Come in, please I won't hurt you."

Quinn slowly walked into the room and sat next to him. "How are you?"

"Fine, what about you?" Blaine stretched his fingers out in attempt to touch her arm. "God, I don't even know what day it is. I just remember my family and yelling then you cried."

"That was Thursday it's Monday now, it's almost three-thirty." Quinn stated emotionlessly. "Yeah I cried you scared me, you were shouting and your face was red and the b-blood."

Blaine's eyes widened. "I slept that long?"

The blonde sniffled. "You were on sedatives until your stitches healed a little more and you calmed down you got r-really angry."

"I-I, fucking shit. Quinn I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you." Guilt ate away at his stomach as he watched tears fall down her face. "Baby don't cry, please don't cry."

She shook her head. "Why the hell did you do that? Why'd you try to kill yourself and leave me!?"

Blaine cringed at her shouting. "I just c-couldn't take it anymore. I wanted to make my dad feel bad."

"Why?"

He sighed. "Last week was Danny's birthday and every year we go to his grave and tell happy birthday. Well for one my dad didn't want me to come but my mom and Cooper talked him into letting me come. Afterward my dad wanted to make me stay in the car like a damn dog while everyone ate. My mom let me stay for dinner and I." Blaine choked a little as tears stung his eyes. "I went upstair and all my stuff was gone, everything was missing and they were all fighting about me. He hit my mom Quinn, he hit her."

Quinn paled a little as she thought of he own farther. "Oh Blaine I-."

"He was yelling about me being a mistake and he didn't want me. He hates me Quinn no matter how hard I try and mom and Coop pretend to love me. I was tired of being a burden." He whimpered. "So I grabbed my pocket knife the one he got me when I turned 7 and snuck it in here and tried to kill myself, no one cared."

Quinn was stunned as she rubbed her eyes. "I c-cared! I'm the one who found you."

"Wait w-what?"

"I saw your brother leaving and I went to see how it went, and you were on the floor." She whimpered as she squeezed his hand. "You were cold and all b-bloody and it felt like my heart stopped. I thought I lost you."

Blaine wet his lips and sighed. "Oh God, Quinn I'm s-so sorry."

She brushed his hair away from his eyes as she leaned over and kissed him. When she pulled back her voice was shaky. "I can't l-loose you Blaine."

He shook his head stroked her cheek. "You won't I'm right here."

Quinn hugged him tightly and buried her face into his neck. "I'm never saying goodbye to you."

AN: I hope you enjoyed the Quaine fluff and the blangst. There'll be more to come of both. Next chapter will be a family therapy session get ready for some major angst. See you next week! (most likely Sunday!)


	20. Chapter 20

AN: Hey guys here's a new chapter! Please review, maybe more than one review this time!?

The month of July quickly lapsed into August, the warm days were replaced by muggy humid ones and Blaine was growing listless.

"So you're going to see your family today?" Quinn asked as she walked hand in hand with him into his room.

Blaine nodded and sighed. The cuts on his arms had faded into rough pink lines that would more than likely cover his skin for the rest of his life. The medication had been helping a little but he still felt like shit.

"They're coming here." He whispered, his voice was a bit raspy due to a silent phase he had been suffering through again. "I don't want to Quinn."

She sighed and kissed his lips. "I know but at least you'll see Cooper and your mom again."

Blaine smiled a little. He hadn't been allowed to see his family for almost a month, Dr. Tate claimed it was for his own good but he didn't mind it at all.

"I guess so." He sighed and ran his hand through his curls which he had cut short by a nurse. "It's just my dad, he's g-gonna be mad."

Quinn sat on his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Hey it's alright." She pressed her lips to his neck and ran her hand through his hair and whispered "If he's an ass at least I can cheer you up."

Blaine smirked and felt his stomach coil, recently he and Quinn had started getting slightly more serious and he didn't mind. He smiled as he kissed her. "Sounds good to me."

Quinn and Blaine explored each others mouths and Blaine felt a blush rise up his face as Quinn sighed underneath him. Other than a small handful of girls he occasionally went out with, Quinn was his first real girlfriend that he ever wanted to do anything more than make out with.

Eventually, after Quinn's hands had found their way into Blaine's back pocket and Blaine hands worked their way under her shirt, they broke away from each other. Blaine straightened up, although his jeans were tight.

"Having problems Anderson?" Quinn smirked as he fidgeted with his pants. "Anything I can do?"

Blaine chuckled. "I think you've helped enough."

Quinn rolled her eyes. "Whatever you say?"

Blaine sighed knowing his parents and Cooper were more than likely here. "I have to go."

"Okay, I'll be here." She whispered into his ear. "It'll be okay."

He nodded and kissed her. "Okay."

He walked down the hall to Dr. Tate's office he opened the door and found his parents and brother sitting on the couch. His mom looked up and grinned. "Blaine, hi baby."

Blaine smiled, even though his heart raced as his father looked over him. "H-Hi."

Lucas motioned for him to sit and exhaled. "Blaine do you want to tell your family what's been happening to you?"

"I h-have borderline personality disorder, depression and a-anorexia." He flinched at his own words, he knew he was fucked up. "I-I'm s-sorry."

Emily was already close to tears. "Why are you s-sorry?"

Blaine shut his eyes and his chest ached. "I'm fucked up, but I'll be good, I'll be normal I promise!" He gripped his hair. "D-Don't get rid of m-me."

Cooper felt like he was outside of himself looking in on what he was watching. Blaine was small and frail in his mom's arms. He was literally begging to stay with his parents, he swallowed the lump in his throat.

"We're not going to get rid of you B, we're your family." Cooper whispered. "We love you."

Blaine looked up, his lips slightly parted. "I'm c-crazy. It's your fault, y-you did this."

Greg made eye contact with his son for the first time. They had the same eyes, only one pair was filled with fear and emptiness while the other was filled with regret. "What?" He was growing angry.

"BPD is most often brought on by neglectful, abusive and insensitive parenting along with other factors." Dr. Tate explained, serving as a buffer. "He has a serve case of BPD."

"Y-You're saying I did this?"

Blaine nodded and shook with sobs. "Y-You hit me and called me fat. Told me I'd be better off dead, you made my childhood hell, you got rid of my stuff, sent me to boarding school and tried to get rid of me!" His voice was full of rage and hurt. "All I wanted was for you to actually give a fuck about me dad! I'm sorry I'm a mistake and I just waste space and your money. J-Just don't get rid of me. I promise I'll try harder to leave you alone."

Greg stared wide eyed as his youngest dug at the jagged scars that covered his arms. He felt sick to his stomach. "Blaine."

Blaine shook harder. "I-I'll cut deeper next time or I'll cut m-more. I'll take p-pills or jump. I'll do better dad, I'll do it right next t-time. I'll make you happy next time. You don't have to come to the funeral if you d-don't want to." He whispered as he visibly started convulsing. "I'll d-die next time, I swear but d-don't get rid of me."

Emily buried her face in Cooper's shoulder and cried and Cooper stared vacantly ahead. Greg was motionless as he watched his son shake and hyperventilate.

"Blaine?" He whispered, unsure of what to say. "Blaine?"

The younger man grabbed the waste basket and threw up and continued sobbing. He pushed it aside and dug his nails into his face and eyelids until he felt blood. He mumbled to himself and kept digging until he felt and firm grip on his wrist, he looked and stared at his father. He tried to free himself to dig at his skin.

"Let me go." He slurred. "Stop it hurts!"

Greg shook his head looked at his son who was frantically gnawing his lip and his face was streaked with blood. Greg held his head against his chest. "Blaine stop, just stop. It's okay, it's okay."

Blaine kept weeping as he felt his father's grip on him tighten. His hands were rough and burning his skin. "I'm s-sorry. I won't fail next time. I-I'll be good en-enough." He squirmed against his father's chest. "You won't have a m-mistake anymore."

Greg bit his lip and felt guilty as he listened to his son talk about killing himself to make his proud. He had really fucked up his son. "Blaine just breathe, I've got you. It's alright."

Blaine grabbed the basket again and vomited once more and picked at his scars. "I-I'm sorry dad, I'll be normal! Don't h-hate me."

He held Blaine to his body and held him tightly, trying to stop his shaking. He felt Blaine grip his expensive cashmere sweater and tremble. "It's okay it's all going to be okay."

Blaine felt his dad hug him and he somehow felt safer. He nodded slowly and started breathing normally again. "I'm s-sorry dad."

Greg sighed and felt his pride become replaced with concern. "I know, I'm sorry too, I'm sorry."

AN: Well Greg is finally seeing the error of his ways and Quinn and Blaine are getting closer to each other. The next chapter will be up next week for sure! Sorry for the 2 week delay, I just needed and break and last week I was super busy! I hope you enjoy, please review!


	21. Chapter 21

AN: I know it's monday but 't post this last night. So now seems like a good time to mention Quinn was pregnant in season one like on the show but she was a skank and Shelby came back her junior year! This chapter consists of Blaine meeting Quinn's mom and Quinn gives Blaine some news! Enjoy and PLEASE review!

* * *

Blaine stared in the mirror and smiled a little, his curls were gelled down after months of unruliness. He fixed the collar of his black and white stripped shirt, and rolled the cuffs of his dark wash jeans up, revealing the loafers on his feet. He pulled on a thin red cardigan to hide the still healing scars on his arms before leaving the bedroom. He walked down the long hallway and felt his stomach quiver with nervousness. Today he was going to go to lunch with Quinn and her mother.

"Hey beautiful." Blaine whispered as he walked up behind Quinn and wrapped his arms around her waist.

Quinn turned around and smiled. "Your hair!It's so preppy it's cute."

"Really, I was scared you wouldn't like it."

Quinn kissed him. "Blaine you're so good looking I'm pretty sure you could have a buzz cut and you'd still drive me crazy."

He smirked at this. "Good to know I drive you crazy. By the way you look nice in blue and white."

Quinn looked down at the baby blue dress she was wearing with a white cardigan over top. "Thanks. So are you sure you want to meet my mom?"

Blaine shrugged. "I mean you've met my parents. It's just what if she thinks I'm crazy and doesn't like me."

The blonde scoffed. "You come from a wealthy family, go to prep school and won't rape me." She breathed. "She'll love you."

Blaine raised his eyebrows at her bluntness about Noah and what he did. "Babe I-"

"I was only joking, besides you make me happy."

"Do I call her Mrs. Fabray or her maiden name?" Blaine asked quickly as he signed out and promised the nurse they'd be back soon. "I mean I don't want to offend her."

"Maiden name, it's Lansing."

Blaine followed Quinn out into the sticky August air that smelt of cut grass and fresh air. "So you have your car here?"

"Yeah, I'm at St. Anne's for what they call a low risk issue so I could drive and leave as long as my mom and Dr. Tate said I could."

Blaine buckled his seat belt and briefly thought of being restrained for hours and not being allowed to leave. "Lucky."

"Hey you'll get to do that soon enough."

Blaine nodded and hummed along with the radio. "I think you're pretty without any makeup on, I think it's funny when you get the punch line wrong."

Quinn laughed aloud and looked over at Blaine. "Nice version, Katy would be proud of it."

He leaned over and kissed her. "I love this song."

Quinn joined in on the chorus and Blaine stopped. "You have a nice voice."

"You do too."

"Baby relax it'll be fine."

Blaine opened the restaurant door for her and followed her in. "I don't know, what if she doesn't like me?"

Quinn rolled her eyes and grabbed his hand. "There she is, just smile."

Judy Fabray-Lansing smiled when she saw Quinn and hugged her. "Hey sweetie, how are you?"

"I'm fine, mom this is my boyfriend Blaine."

Blaine shook her hand. "Hello, Ms. Lansing its nice to meet you." He put on his most dapper smile. "I'm Blaine Anderson."

"Call me Judy, it's nice to meet you too."

Blaine pulled out her chair and then Quinn's before siting down. "Okay."

"So Blaine I understand you go to Dalton." Judy asked, after they had been served. "Very prestigious, anything thoughts on colleges?"

Blaine swallowed. "Dalton's great. Right now I'm looking to go to Stanford or Brown, but anything can happen."

"What are you doing after college?"

Blaine stated for a moment, he honestly wasn't sure what he'd do. "L-Law, my father has a firm. Anderson-Cromwell."

"That's nice, so Quinine how did you and Blaine meet?"

Quinn paled a little. "St. Anne's."

Judy looked at Blaine and grimaced just enough for Blaine to notice. "Oh, well what are you there for?"

He glanced over at Quinn and then at his plate. "Anorexia."

Quinn's mom automatically relaxed, not knowing it wasn't the whole truth. "That's too bad, but it's good that you're getting help. You're awfully skinny."

Blaine gave a weak smiled and was grateful when the check came. "I'll get this."

"Are you sure?" Quinn asked as she stared at her mom, hoping she liked this.

Blaine pulled out his credit card, thankful that his mom gave it to him yesterday. "Of course, it's not problem. I'll go pay."

Blaine stood from the table and walked away. Judy waited until he was out of ear shot to turn to her daughter. "He's a sweetheart, he's cute too. But are you sure you want to date someone like him?"

Quinn scowled. "Like what?"

"Well, he seems off and he is in a mental hospital. Beside you're leaving soon."

"So am I, mom I really like him and he won't hurt me like N-Noah."

Judy shrugged. "Okay."

Quinn stood up and grabbed Blaine's hand when he returned to the table. "Everything's good?"

"Yep."

"Well, I must be off Quinn, I'll call you later. Blaine it was it nice to meet you."

Blaine shook her hand. "You too Ms. Lansing."

"Well your mom seems sweet." Blaine noted as they held hands as they walked out of the parking lot. "Do you think she liked me?"

Quinn nodded. "Yeah she liked the whole prep school, future lawyer with money thing. And again you're not Noah and you don't have a mohawk."

Blaine laughed as he rolled down the window. "A Mohawk?"

"Yeah he had a mohawk, and he was a total cliche bad ass. Leather jacket ad everything." Quinn shook her head. "But I'd rather have you any day."

A blush creeped into Blaine's cheeks. "I'd rather have you too."

After singing back in at St. Anne's Blaine and Quinn wet back to Blaine's room.

"You're so beautiful." He whispered as his hands found her waist. "How'd I get so lucky."

"I was wondering the same thing." Quinn smiled as she kissed him.

Blaine's lips found her neck and he rested his hand on her thigh. He titled his head and focused only on her. Quinn melted under his touch and let her hands find his belt buckle as she explored his mouth. Blaine was the first guy that didn't suffocate her with his tongue. She heard him make a moan and he hovered over top of her. Quinn sighed, she felt guilty.

"B-Blaine stop." She pulled back. "Stop."

Blaine pulled back as stared at her. "What, are we going to fast?"

Quinn shook her head and tears formed in her eyes. "No, B-Blaine I have to tell you something."

"What's wrong baby?" He asked as he grabbed her hand.

She flinched at his voice, it was so caring and sweet. "Blaine, t-this is my last week h-here."

Blaine's smiled faded and let go of her hand. "W-What do you mean?"

"I'm done at St. Anne's I'm leaving S-Saturday." She whimpered. "I'm sorry."

Blaine shook his head. He grew angry ad gripped her wrist as tears fell down his face. "No! You aren't leaving me, I need you."

"Blaine I have too. I have s-school."

"Don't give me that bullshit Quinn." He raised his hand and she flinched. "Don't fucking lie to me!"

Quinn stared in disgust. "You were going to hit me. Weren't you?"

Blaine instantly realized his hand was raised and that he hadn't hesitated to bring it close to her face. "N-No I, I'd never hurt you. You can't leave me, I n-need you."

Quinn bit her lip as she and Blaine both cried. She stare at him and her heart ached, he looked broken. "B-Blaine I have to."

"No!" He shouted as he threw her wrist down and pushed her away. "No! I need you Quinn! I fucking need you."

"B-Blaine you need to calm down." She backed away slowly. "Calm down."

He ran his hand through his hair, which was coming out of its gel. He grabbed her waist and hugged her. "Y-You can't leave." he sobbed. "I l-love you."

Quinn raised her eyebrows. "What?"

Blaine pulled back and felt his lips shake. "I love you." He whispered. "Quinn, I'm in love with you."

The blonde shook her head and stepped away. "Blaine don't do this to me! It hurts that I'm leaving. D-Don't make this any harder."

Blaine sat on his bed and broke down in more tears. "Quinn."

"I have to g-go."

He stretched out his hand. "P-Please, I need you."

Quinn let tears fall down her face again. "I'm so s-sorry." She whispered as she ran out of the room.

Blaine let his hand dropped and buried his head in his hands. "I l-love you." He whispered to no one. "I love you Quinn Fabray."

AN: He loves her! What did you think of this chapter I hope you enjoyed it. Please review! The next chapter will be up this week, I'm on brea


	22. Chapter 22

AN: Hey guys! I hope you enjoy this chapter! Also its's August at this point in time. Sorry for all the lyrics they were to good to leave out. I don't own Against All Odds, Phil Collins does! I was inspired by glee's cover. I suggest you listen to Darren's version while reading! Enjoy! Also sorry for the crappiness of this update I wrote this on the fly!

* * *

Quinn sighed to herself as she looked around the room. Her pictures were gone from above her desk, her bed sheets were folded into a neat pile and her suitcase sat near the door. She ran her finger through her blonde hair and looked at her phone. It was now 11:34 her mom would be here to sign her out at noon. She walked out of her room and into the more secure part of the building.

"Blaine?" She whispered. "It's Quinn."

She poked her head in the door and saw that he wasn't in his room. Her heart stung a little when she saw the restraints had been put on his bed again. She could almost feel his lips against hers from the last first night in his room.

"If you're looking for Blaine he's in the music room."

Quinn turned around and saw a female doctor standing in front of her. "Oh okay. Thanks."

Quinn walked down the ramp and into the a separate hallway with a lot of windows. St. Anne's believed in uses different forms of therapy other than the usual talking and behavioral kinds. Quinn had taken up art therapy when she was still new to St. Anne's. She had always passed the music room on her way to the art room but it had always been under lock and key because no one had interest in it.

She paused at the doorway when she heard a few piano keys. She saw Blaine hunched over the piano and listened as he started singing.

" How can I just let you walk away? Just let you leave without a trace. When I stand here taking every breath with you." Blaine's voice was raspy and made Quinn smile a little. "You're the only one who really knew me at all."

"How can you just walk away from me?  
When all I can do is watch you leave, we shared the laughter and the pain and even shared the tears." Blaine's voice crackled a little bit as he sang. "You're the only one who really knew me at all."

Quinn bit her lip as Blaine went into the chorus of the song. His voice was growing louder.

"So take a look at me now, now there's just and empty space. There's nothing left here to remind me, just the memory of your face. Oh take a look at me now there's just an empty space. And you coming back to me is against the odds and it's what I have to face."

The blonde felt guilt eat away at her insides as she watched Blaine's bony shoulders heave as he started whimpering and his voice got softer.

"I w-wish I could just make you turn around turn around and see me cry. There's so much I need to say to you, so many reasons why, you're the only o-one who really knew me at all."

From where she was standing she could see that Blaine had stubble on his face and was crying. Tears formed in her own eyes he sang the chorus again, this time it was breathy and sounded like it was hard to get out.

"But to wait for you is all I can do, And that's what I've got to face. Take a good look at me now, because I'll still be standing here and you coming back to m-me is against all odds it's the chance I've got to take."

His voice crackled a few times and he leaned his head on the piano. "Take a look at me now, take a look at me n-now. Take a look at me now."

Blaine stopped singing and his shoulders trembled as he continued crying. Quinn was crying as well as she placed her hand on his shoulder.

"B-Blaine?"

He turned around, his hazel eyes were blood shot and filled with tears.

"What are you doing here?" He spat angrily. "What do you want?"

"You've been hiding from me all week." She whispered, letting the hurt sink into her voice. "I'm leaving around noon and I had to say goodbye."

Blaine flinched as the word leaving. "Well then go! Go back to Lima and forget all about m-me."

"Blaine don't do this to me. P-please I'm not going to forget you. I couldn't if I tried."

He dug at his face. "I've been getting better and t-then you fucked it up. That s-song, I wrote it a-about you."

Quinn hugged him tightly. "Y-You did?"

All he could do was nod through his tears and inhale her scent. "You're leaving and I'm p-powerless, I have to stay here and can't do anything about it."

"I'm s-sorry Blaine."

"Whatever Quinn."

Quinn sighed. "This isn't just about me leaving is it?"

"I told you I loved you and you blew me off about it." Blaine shrugged and dug at his wrists. "Whatever, I guess we're over."

Her heart stopped. "We're not over Blaine! You're my boyfriend and I care about y-you. I just can't say it back y-yet."

"Why?"

She sighed and bit her lip. "N-Noah."

"Just don't forget me." He whispered in her ear. "You're the only thing that's stopped me from trying to kill myself again. I n-need you."

Quinn planted her lips firmly against his. "I could never f-forget about you. You're Blaine Anderson, you're my boyfriend and I care about you."

Blaine pulled her in for a kiss and tried to remember the feeling of her lips against his own. "I know you won't say it back yet but I love you so much Quinn. I love you s-so fucking much Quinn Fabray."

She smiled and pecked his cheek. "I'll miss you."

"It's almost noon you should go." He said sadly.

She linked her fingers through his and led him to her room and sat on her bed. "We have some time."

Blaine held her in his arms and played with her hair. "Visit me soon?"

She nodded and inhaled deeply, he smelt like cologne and cinnamon. "I'll call everyday. We'll be okay."

"Quinn your mom's here." A nurse said as her mom appeared behind her.

Blaine stood up and hugged her tightly. "Bye Quinn."

"Bye Blaine, I'll see you soon. I'll call when I get home."

Blaine nodded and kissed her. "Miss you."

"I'll miss you too."

Quinn grabbed her bag and waved as tears fell down her face. "B-Bye Blaine."

Blaine waved numbly as he watched her walk down the hall. He stared at the back of her head until she walked out the door and out of his life.

He sucked in a shaky breath as tears fell down his face once more. "I l-love you, see you soon."

* * *

AN: Blaine's officially alone now :/ How will he and Quinn cope now that they are apart from each other? I hope you enjoyed please review! The next chapter will be Greg and Blaine having a heart to heart.


	23. Chapter 23

AN: Hey guys this chapter is kinda boring and long but crucial to the plot. It's a background one, you will see Blaine at the end though. I suggest you listen to "Perfect" by simple plan while reading. Also I have some things that didn't make the cut for this chapter, would you be interested in a missing scene oneshot? That has the scene that didn't fit? Well enjoy and please review! See you next week. I own NOTHING

* * *

Gregory Anderson had always prided himself on his life. He had a successful law firm that allowed him to have a comfortable life. A beautiful wife who made him smile. Cooper who had managed to make a name for himself without going to Yale. His son Daniel, who bravely risked his own life saving others and died a hero. Then their was Blaine. Just the thought of his name made his lip curl in disgust. His crazy son, who couldn't put down a fork. The son who messed up the perfect balance he had wanted, the son he never wanted.

As a matter of fact he could pinpoint the exact moment he realized he didn't want a third child. He also could remember the feeling of annoyance he had felt.

_It was 1994 and he had just walked in from a long day at the office. His two sons were quietly sleeping, he jumped when he saw his wife sitting in the living room, perched on the sofa._

_"Em, what are you doing up?"_

_She stood up and kissed him, before linking her fingers through his and sighing. "Do you love me?"_

_He scoffed. "Of course I do, what's going on."_

_She looked at her house shoes. "I know we agreed on this after Daniel but it just h-happened."_

_"Honey what's wrong?"_

_"I'm pregnant, just a little more than a month."_

_Greg could feel his eyebrows shoot upward and his mouth fall into a tight frown. "Do you want to keep it?"_

_"Of course I do." She gasped. "What kind of question is that?"_

_He already had a bottle of scotch from the liquor cabinet in his hand. He poured a glass and took a deep, long drink, letting the alcohol sink in. "It means I don't want another kid."_

_Emily's face showed nothing but hurt and sadness. "Why not?"_

_"Our family's perfect, I have two sons and a beautiful wife. I don't want another kid. It was a mistake we just had to much too drink."_

_She sighed. "I know it was a mistake and we didn't plan this but it's happening."_

_Greg scowled and grabbed his bottle and glass. "I'll be in my office, don't bother me."_

He now sighed at the memory and was broken from his thoughts when his wife came into their bedroom. Ever since Daniel died an especially since Blaine went away, Emily looked worn out. The creases around her eyes more evident when they weren't framed by a bruise and her hair was now showing more greys than brown.

"Em?"

She turned around from her vanity. "Hmm?"

"Am I a bad father?"

She rolled her eyes a little. "I mean you're not exactly father of the year or anything, Cooper and Daniel had a great father. Blaine on the other hand is a different story."

"Am I that bad, I mean he was an annoying kid but I love him, then after Danny he was just taking up space."

"See no rational parent would say that. You beat him up when he was fifteen, so bad that I couldn't even touch him to help clean him up. He'd flinch and start crying. Not to mention the time you threw a glass at him, you almost hit him then he had to clean it up."

Greg clenched and unclenched his fists. "I feel bad about all that, I really do I just can't handle him you know? I try to be a good dad he pisses me off Em."

"Maybe you should talk to someone about that." She suggested softly as she rubbed his back. "Maybe you just need help."

He turned around and glared. "I'm not fucking crazy, I'm not fucked up like Blaine. I'm better than him, he's _worthless_, I'm not worthless."

Emily shrunk back as her husband stood from the bed. "I never said that, just calm down."

Greg slammed the door and walked down the hall and into his son's room. Some of his belongings had been replaced by Cooper last weekend. He overturned the box and kicked his stuff across the floor. Something caught his eye, he leaned down and opened the small metal tin and found a few old razors that had gone missing, a few pieces of broken glass, a lighter and a blood stained rag.

"He's fucking crazy." He snarled as he threw it at the wall.

He looked around his son's room and found a family picture from the Christmas before Danny died. Everyone looked healthy but he noticed that Blaine had cut himself out of the picture. Leaving a crooked edge to the side of the photo. He laid it back down in his desk. He kicked another box over, smashing some of his CD's under his foot.

"What the hell are you doing?"

Greg turned around and saw his wife glaring at him. "None of your business."

"Cooper and I brought all his stuff back upstairs and you threw it around? You're so mean to him, did you see what he did to the picture of all of us? He cut himself out."

Greg shrugged, he felt a strong craving for a drink in the back of his throat. "So?"

"He told Coop he didn't deserve to be with the rest of us! He said that he thought our family would look better without him! He's thinks that because of you!"

Greg walked past his wife and grew angrier when she landed a punch to his shoulder. He grabbed her by the wrist and squeezed. "Don't touch me."

"You're a terrible father to him! I can't even stand to look at you right now!"

He rolled his eyes at his wife and shoved her away. "Whatever I'll be downstairs."

"Yeah go hide in your office with a bottle and pretend to be the better person."

Greg ignored her and knocked Blaine's lamp onto the floor before going downstairs to his office near the back of the house. He poured a tall glass of liquor and gulped it down as he thought about the first time he had hurt his son.

_It had been three weeks since Danny's funeral and Greg had barricaded himself in his office with a bottle of alcohol attached to his hand. He was trying to occupy himself with work but kept thinking about Danny, who wasn't going to come through the door ever again._

_"Dad?"_

_Greg looked up and sighed. "What?"_

_Blaine gulped. "C-Could you sign this?"_

_"What is it?"_

_"Oh just for school. They need a signed slip because I missed so much school for D-Danny."_

_Greg snatched the paper. "I'm not signing this shit. I wouldn't have to if you hadn't told your brother to be a firefighter."_

_Blaine jumped back when his dad crumpled the paper and threw it at him. "D-Dad are you okay."_

_Greg's fist collided with his youngest son's face. "No I'm not okay! You ruin everything."_

_Blaine stared up at his father with wide eyes and he frowned as blood came from his nose. "Dad?"_

_He scowled. "Don't call me that! You don't deserve too!" His fist met his son's stomach causing him to crumple over. He covered his face from his father blows. "It's all your fault, you fuck everything up!"_

_Blaine kept his eyes shut as blood came from his nose and lip. He felt his dad pull him to his feet by his hair and slam him into the wall._

_"Get out here Blaine, if you know what's good for you I won't see your face for a while."_

_Blaine had tears rolling down his face. "Y-Yes sir."_

_"And stop crying I didn't raise a pansy!"_

Greg slammed his glass onto his desk and bit his lip what would Danny say if he knew about his brother? He could almost here his voice in the back of his mind.

"Get your shit together dad, Blaine's your son. You should treat him better you wouldn't do this to me so don't do it to him."

At that moment he knew he had to change, even if he didn't care about Blaine all that much he had to treat him right.

* * *

  
The next morning after a short drive to Columbus where St. Anne's was he found himself with a visitors pass on his shirt. He was right outside his son's door and could hear him singing.

"Cause we lost it all, nothing last forever I'm sorry I can't be perfect."

"Blaine?"

Greg was taken aback when his son turned his head. His eyes were red and puffy, his face was scruffy again and he had an IV in his arm. His son's hazel eyes widened at the sight of him.

"Hey buddy how are you?"

Blaine flinched when he reached out to touch him. "Why are you here?" His voice was barely a whisper.

"I came to see how you are, where's Quinn."

Blaine's eyes welled up with tears and his lip, which was stitched up, quivered. "She l-left, she has school."

"Oh." There was an awkward pause and he looked at the IV in his arm. "What's that for?"

Blaine was picking at his wrist which looked like it had fresh cuts. "F-Food."

Greg sat down in the chair next to his bed and watched his son dig deeper and deeper into his wrists and try not to cry. "Do you know why I'm here?"

"To call me a m-mistake and send me a-away. They found a razor under my mattress and watch me take showers." He sucked in a shaky breath. "I just w-want to die."

"I'm here to tell you I'm sorry and that I want to try to be a better dad. I know I've been a bad dad to you and I'm sorry but I'm going to be good to you now."

Blaine rolled his eyes. "That's funny, tell mom that's a good lie she came up with. As soon as I get out of here I'm jumping off of a building I swear to God." He had managed to make himself bleed after tearing at his skin.

"Stop. That's nothing your mom came up with, I'm trying to be a good dad."

Blaine was silent for a moment before looking up at his dad. "Why do you h-hate me?"

Greg sighed and shook his head "I don't hate you Blaine, you're my kid. I hate that I don't understand you and that you were difficult growing up. I didn't know you were cra-. Having problems with your emotions and I was always stressed. I love you and I'm sorry I hurt you, I'm never going to treat you as bad as I did."

Blaine was silent and his shoulders heaved and he slowly broke into sobs as his father's words soaked in. He looked up and was shaking. "Y-You promise?"

Greg wrapped his arm around his son. "I promise Blaine, I promise."

Blaine carefully wrapped his arms around his father and was surprised that his chest felt lighter. "Okay."

Greg felt how frail Blaine was and that he was shaking. "It's going to be okay, its over now, it's going to be okay."

AN: I know that chapter was sooooo long and boring but it's important to the next few chapters and it's important to see where Blaine is coming from for the next chapter. Well I hoped you enjoyed. Please review the next chapter will be Anderson brotherly goodness and a quaine scene.


	24. Chapter 24

One week, two days and about three hours. That's how long it had been since Blaine had seen or spoken to Quinn. He had gone back to not speaking and being force fed by an IV. There were two things on Blaine's mind at that moment. Quinn and his father. Ever since his dad's visit Blaine had been more scare than he had ever been in his life. His dad probably assumed he trusted him now because of the hugs. He wasn't an idiot he knew his dad would believe his little act just so he could make himself feel better. His dad still hated him, he had too.

"Hey B. What's going on?"

He turned around and saw Cooper smiling at him, boxing gloves dangling from his hand. "What do you want?"

"I just wanted to see how you're doing. I was wondering if you wanted to go for a few hits. Dr. Tate says you're doing better and if I keep you in sight I can take you out for a while."

Blaine rolled over in his side to face the wall. "No."

"What why? Normally you always want to leave. We can do it here if you want. We can take Quinn if you want."

He flinched at her name and the sinking feeling grew in his stomach. "She's not here."

Cooper furrowed his eyebrows. "What do you mean?"

Blaine turned around, his temper flaring. "She left me okay! She walked out and she's never coming back!"

"Hey, it's okay B." He said softly after flinching at his brother's voice. "She likes you, she care about you."

Blaine scoffed as he pushed past his brother, grabbing the gloves dangling from his hand. After following him to the gym, Cooper hung back for a moment watching his brother angrily tape his knuckles and slip on the gloves. He grunted as he pounded the heavy red bag. With each blow the bag took the for angry Blaine grew.

"Come on Blaine, talk to me."

Blaine glared at him as he let the bag swing back and forth. "About what?"

"Why are you so mad, I mean Quinn left yeah but what's going on."

The younger Anderson went back to punching the bag. "Maybe the fact that she won't say back, so I look like an idiot." He spat as he hit harder faster, biting down his lip.

"What did you say to her?"

Cooper got a grunt in response as his brother kept hitting the bag, he noticed that his eyes were filling with tears. "Blaine?"

"I told her I loved her okay?!" He shouted as he let a tear roll down his cheek. "And she won't say it back, so she fucking left me and won't ever come back."

"You love her?"

Blaine nodded as he pulled off his gloves and ran his hand through his hair. "More than anything."

Cooper smiled slightly as his brother's sweaty face grew pink as he blushed. "What did she say when you told her?"

He turned back to the bag and worried his lip between his teeth. "That she couldn't say it back because of Noah. I don't even know that guy and I fucking hate him."

"It's okay, she really cares about you. When you were in the hospital she never left your side."

Blaine smiled to himself. "I love her so much Coop. I want her to be my first, I want to have kids with her. I love her."

"You're a virgin?"

He blushed a little bit. "Yeah."

Cooper ruffled his brothers hair. "That's adorable."

"Shut up." He laughed as he glanced at the clock. "I have therapy do you want to come?"

Cooper hesitated for a moment. "Sure, lets go."

Blaine took of his gloves and walked down the hall. He was happy that he ha company for once and wasn't with his parents. He knocked on the door and Lucas opened it.

"Hey Blaine, oh hey Cooper are you sitting in today?"

"Yeah if that's okay."

Lucas smiled, glad to see that Cooper was here to cheer Blaine up. "Come on in."

Blaine and Cooper seated themselves on the couch and Lucas sat across from them.

"So Blaine, how are you today?"

The teen shrugged. "Okay I guess, I just wish Quinn would come back and I could take her to homecoming."

"I know but let's talk about how you haven't been eating first."

"You haven't been eating?" Cooper said sadly. "Blaine, you have too."

Blaine frowned and rested his hand on his stomach. Even though everyone else would've felt his ribs he felt a layer of flab. "If I'm skinny Quinn will come back and dad won't hate me."

"Blaine, Quinn's time at St. Anne's is over. You have to accept that. What about when he came to see you that week? He was nice to you."

"Wait, he came to see you?" Cooper's eyebrows nearly reached his hair line.

"He told me he changed and was done hurting me." Blaine scoffed. "It was bullshit. I'm not going to forgive him so quickly I only acted like I did so he'd go away. I still don't trust him very much."

"And that's okay Blaine. He hurt you, it takes time to heal from child abuse. You can take your time to forgive him, no one will be mad about that." Dr. Tate smiled at him. "But you have to make the effort to forgive him."

The 17 year old rolled his eyes. "I guess, I don't see why I should try though. He'll always be mad at me for telling Danny he should be a firefighter."

"Is that a big issue to him?"

"Big is an understatement." Cooper snorted. "More the world most important thing."

"How so?"

Cooper looked at his brother who was staring at his lap. "When we got the call about Danny it took dad all of three seconds to start screaming at Blaine."

"Really? What did he say?"

Cooper shook his head. "You fucking idiot! This all your damn fault you should've kept your damn mouth shut. You killed your brother! I told him to go to law school but no Blaine you had to tell him to be a firefighter. You're a damn murderer. Fucking screw up get out of here!" Cooper sighed and let out a shaky breathe. "Then he shoved him to the floor and sent him to his room."

Lucas was shocked. "Blaine is this true. Did he say that to you?"

Blaine looked up. He had tears falling down his cheeks and he clenched his fist. He went to speak but a son came out. Cooper pulled him into a hug.

"It's okay B, just tell him the truth."

Blaine nodded slowly. "He said it and a-after he sent me to my room, he came upstairs and then he- he." He broke down again and his hand wrapped around his throat. "He grabbed my throat and c-choked me." He whispered so quietly it almost went unheard.

The older Anderson brother gasped. "W-What you never told me that?"

Blaine played with his hands. "I n-never told anyone."

"Why not?"

The younger Anderson shook his head. "I was scared."

Lucas sighed. "It's okay Blaine. I know this is a lot to talk about but I think we should report your father."

"No don't please d-don't I just want to forget about it." Blaine looked up, his hazel eyes full of fear and hurt. "Please don't."

"We won't B, I promise. I'm not going to let dad hurt you again."

Later that night after Cooper left and Blaine had calmed down enough to actually eat he laid in his bed. He stared at ceiling wondering if Cooper was at his parents house. He jumped when he felt his phone buzz. He answered it without looking.

"Hello?"

"Blaine, hi."

A smiled pulled over his face. "Quinn, is that you?"

"Yeah it's me."

Blaine was silent for a moment. "Why haven't you called me, you said everyday it's been a week."

"My mom says I need to adjust to the real world again. She doesn't want us together right now. She's not going to stop me though."

He let out a sigh of relief. "Thank God. I miss you so much baby."

"I miss you too and I'm going to come see you soon. How's its been since I left."

"Unbearably boring. I really wish I could see you."

Quinn laughed at his sarcasm. "I know, maybe I can come sign you out soon."

Blaine smiled. "I'd like that."

Quinn was talking in the background. "Fine! You can't do this forever you know."

"Is everything okay?"

She sounded pissed. "I have to go, my mom's being bitchy. I'll text you okay?"

"Okay. Night baby, I love you."

"You too." She said quickly. "Night."

The went dead and Blaine smiled warmly. She said you too, maybe she did love him. Blaine sighed and let sleep over take him. Maybe things with Quinn wouldn't turned out so bad after all.

AN: This chapter was all over the place I know. I'm sorry for taking so long, I hit a wall and didn't know what to write for a while now I have it planned out. I you enjoyed! Please review see you next Sunday :)


	25. Chapter 25

Hey guys I'm SO sorry for the month long wait but real life got in the way, I had finals and school stuff to do but it's summer now! I hope you enjoy this chapter! Please review and warning there's so slightly Evil!Puck and a scene that was awkward for me to write. Sorry for the shortness Anyways enjoy! PS: I'll go back and do a better spelling and grammar check tonight! Later babies!

* * *

Blaine exhaled nervously as he straightened his bow tie and buttoned his cuff links. He turned to Cooper and shrugged.

"Do I look okay?"

Cooper nodded. "Yeah how do you know she's even going?"

Blaine rolled his eyes and stated in a matter of fact tone. "I creeped on her Facebook and she asked me if it was okay that she went with her friends from glee and cheerleading."

"Are you excited?"

The younger Anderson brother sat down. It was late September now and he had barely seen Quinn. "I'm going to homecoming with an amazing girl I haven't seen in months. Of course I'm excited, do you think she'll be happy to see me?"

"Totally."

Blaine finished tying his dress shoes and stood up. "Thanks for letting me borrow your car and signing me out. No way mom and dad would do that for me."

Cooper shook his head "Don't mention it, oh and takes these."

Blaine took the handful of condoms and shoved them in his pockets. "For what?"

"Just in case things get heated, you don't want little Blaines running around."

A pink tint worked its way up Blaine's cheeks. "Shut up, come on I'm going to be late."

"Fine, but you'll thank me later when I save your ass from knocking someone up or getting herpes!" Cooper called as he followed Blaine out of the room.

After dropping Cooper of at his apartment and fixing his hair, Blaine found himself walking into William Mckinley's streamer filled gym. Homecoming was already in full swing and Quinn was no where to be found, Blaine hung back and took in the scene. It was strange to see people his own age after being cooped up in St. Anne's since June.

After peering around the gym and not seeing Quinn, Blaine pulled out his phone and texted Quinn._ "Hey babe how's homecoming?"_

Meanwhile across the gym Quinn walked in with Santana and Brittany, two friends she had made in Cheerios and glee. She pulled out her phone smiled, it was a text from Blaine.

_"No idea, the dance is over in an hour and we just got here."_ Quinn sighed as her fingers flew over the screen.

"I know you miss your boo but get the stick out of your ass Fabray."

The blonde rolled her eyes. "You know I barely get to see him or talk to him. I haven't seen him in person since summer, it's almost October."

"Is he nicer than Noah?" Brittany asked softly as she looked at the ground. "I don't want it to be like last time."

Quinn smiled. "He's nothing like him, he's amazing and he'd never hurt me."

"You met him at St. Anne's are you sure?"

She furrowed her eyebrows. "What's that supposed to mean?"

The Latina shrugged. "I don't know didn't you say he was, off? He liked attacked you when you said you were leaving."

Quinn was silent, the music pounded in her ears. "Shut up, yeah but he's better now."

Santana went to speak again but Quinn turned on her heel and went to the bathroom as tears burned her eyes. She had known there would be a stigma about dating Blaine but she never expected her best friend to be a bitch about it. She dabbed her eyes and took a deep breath, they were the only ones who knew about Blaine and St. Anne's. She felt her phone buzz and smiled.

"_Late or not I'm sure you look beautiful! :)"_

_"Thanks baby, I miss you."_

As she walked out of the bathroom and towards the gym she felt two hands on her hips. She jumped a little and turned around and saw Noah, who look at her as if she was a meal.

"Hey Q," His breath reeked of alcohol and his hand slid across her stomach. "You took off the b-baby weight fast, how about we make another one?"

She quickly started squirming. "Noah let go of me!"

"Don't know if I can you're looking so sexy."

Quinn shut her eyes and felt Noah's hands roam her body. "Stop i-it, I have a boyfriend."

"Won't stop me if it won't stop you."

Quinn spat in his face and took off towards the gym, once safely inside she found herself in view of other New Direction members and felt safer.

_"I wish you were here. I hate this place."_

In the back of the gym Blaine's phone buzzed. He smiled, and texted back.

_"It's okay, just try to have fun."_

Blaine's look around the expansive gym which was packed with kids, then he spotted her blonde and smiled. Her dress was light blue and glittery, she looked amazing. He slipped his phone in his pocket and made his way across the gym as a slow song came on.

He placed his hands on her hips and breathed in her perfume, jasmine and honey. She tensed under his hands.

"Noah, go away, I'll scream right now I swear to God."

"Well I don't know about you, but I think I'm better than Noah, much more dapper." He chuckled. "And I have better hair."

She turned around and grinned widely once she realized who it was. "Oh my God! What are you d-doing here."

"I felt like dancing, besides I couldn't leave you hanging."

She smiled to herself and wiped her eyes. "It's you." She whispered, through her tears. "It's you."

Blaine pressed his lips against hers and smiled. "You look beautiful baby."

"Thank you."

Quinn rested her head against his should and swayed back and forth as he sang in her ear.

"I have died everyday waiting for you darling don't be afraid I have loved you for a thousand years and I'll love you for a thousand more."

Quinn was silent as she contemplated her words before she spoke. She opened her mouth and exhaled softly. "Blaine?"

"Hmm?"

She smiled a little. "Let's get out of here."

Blaine's mouth opened a little bit and he stammered. "Where are we going?"

She leaned into and pressed her lips to his ear. "My house."

Blaine swallowed the lump in his throat. "Okay."

* * *

"Where's your mom?" Blaine asked as he shut her bedroom door.

"Probably on a date, she said she wouldn't be home tonight."

Blaine looked around her room. "Oh."

Quinn slipped out of her shoes and walked over to Blaine and pressed her body against his. She kissed him and his hands found her zipper while she took of his jacket. Her dress feel to the floor around her ankles and she kicked it aside. Blaine's heart pounded in his chest as he ran his hands over Quinn's soft skin and sat on her bed. He tensed when he felt her fingers begin to unbutton his shirt.

"Wait, stop." He said pulling back.

"What's wrong." She breathed.

He bit his lip. "My b-body, it's not perfect or anything. I have scars."

Quinn cupped his face in her hands. "I don't care, I _want_ you Blaine, you're amazing just let me in."

He stared into her bright green eyes and nodded. "Okay."

"Do you have protection?" She whispered as unbuckled his belt.

He nodded and grabbed a couple condoms. He quick his off his shoes and tossed his pants somewhere behind him. He fumbled around with the small plastic package and dropped the wrapper. He unhooked her bra and blushed when she took it off.

"Are you sure?" He whispered, his voice came out thick and breathy. "We can s-stop if you want."

Quinn shook her head, her blonde hair came out of its twist. "I'm sure."

Blaine smiled down at her before pressing his body against hers.

**xxx**

With shaky arms Blaine pushed himself off of Quinn and laid next to her.

"You okay?" He whispered gently.

She smiled at him and linked fingers with him. "Never better."

Blaine wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her. "You're beautiful."

"I love you." She said timidly.

Blaine smiled widely after hearing her say what he'd wanted for months. "I love you too Quinn Fabray." He whispered, pressing a kiss to her forehead. "I love you too."

* * *

AN: She loves him :) that by the way was the first sex scene I've ever really written and as a virgin I think it was kind of bad. Haha. Anyway I hope you enjoy and I'm so sorry for the long wait but final exams and final projects killed me! But it's summer now! So I'll update regularly again!


	26. Chapter 26

AN: So every time I went to update my computer would fucking delete this chapter but finally 5 hours and a lot of swearing later its done! This is "hot off the press" so ignore any errors I just wanted to post before I had to go to bed. So please review and enjoy the content not the grammar and spelling until tomorrow. This is kinda shitty but I'm to excited for the next chapter haha. See you next week! PLEASE REVIEW!

* * *

Homecoming weekend had come and gone and the lingering heat of late September had vanished leaving a crisp chill in the mid October air for much of western Ohio. Blaine zipped his fleece hoodie up closer to his chin as he sat in St. Anne's courtyard with his phone to ear. It was a little after 7 am and he wanted to catch Quinn before she left for school.

"Morning baby." She hummed into the phone.

"You sound happy." He smiled. "What's up?"

"Getting ready to walk out the door, and I'm okay. I get my first French test back today and I think I did really good."

Blaine was happy for her but felt a twinge of jealously that she was going to school. "Of course you did. I miss seeing you."

"Me too. I haven't seen you last weekend when we out."

Blaine nodded and thought the previous weekend when he was allowed out and took Quinn out for frozen yogurt. "I know I'm going to see when I can be done for good, I'm sick of this place."

"That's good, frozen yogurt's nice but nothing beats homecoming night." She joked.

"Oh yeah because almost getting caught by your mom is always fun." He said sarcastically. "I just miss Dalton and my friends. My mom paid for a tutor to come 4 days a week and catch me up my counselor says if I keep it up I am still graduate this spring."

"That's awesome. Do your friends know where you are?"

Blaine sighed and thought of the way he reacted when his parents told him they were sending him to St. Anne's.

"_What do you mean I need help?" Blaine shouted across the table. "I'm not crazy!"_

_His mother mom cringed at his words. "Blaine you burnt down the shed in the backyard, completely on purpose and you burned your arms."_

_Blaine paled, how did she know he hurt himself? He had subconsciously tugged at his long sleeves which hide his blistered, raw skin. "S-So?"_

_Emily grabbed her son's bony hand ad frowned at the split lip he had from his father. "You don't eat baby, you're always mad and you've been reckless. You're father and I thought it was just a teen thing but you need help sweetheart."_

_The youngest Anderson bit his lip, not caring that it hurt. He glared at his father who was staring at him, his lip curled in disgust. "You just want to get rid of m-me I'm a mistake."_

_Greg's hazel eyes stared daggers into son. "You're fucked up Blaine, I don't want you screwing up this family more than you already have."_

_Blaine stood from the table. "Fine! Get rid of me, you're both dead to me anyway!"_

_He stormed up to his room and slammed the door. He pulled out his phone blindly dialing his friend Wes's number._

_"Hey Blaine what's up?"_

_A strangled sob escaped his mouth. "They fucking hate me."_

_"What, who?"_

_He gripped his hair. "My parents they're sending me to St. Anne's."_

_"What, the mental faculty?" He asked, sounding shocked. "Why?"_

_Blaine scratched at his arms. "They think I'm crazy because I don't eat and because I-"_

_"Because what?"_

_Blaine paused, feeling mortified what if Wes told everyone that he was a fucking psycho? "N-Never mind."_

"Blaine? Blaine? Are you there babe?"

Quinn's soft voice pulled him out if his thoughts. "Oh sorry, I was just thinking. I almost told my best friend but I changed my mind."

"Oh well you should ask Lucas and see what he says."

"I will." He whispered, feeling a little calmer. "I will today."

"Well I'm at school. I love you baby."

Blaine smiled a little. "I love you too, bye."

Blaine hung up his phone and sighed, he missed school, his missed his friend and wanted nothing more than to get out of here.

It was now noon and he and Cooper were sitting in his room waiting for his parents to arrive.

"So how was homecoming?"

Blaine blushed a little. "Fine, we danced and went back to her house."

Cooper raised his eyebrows suggestively. "Did you do it?"

Not wanting to seem over excited he simple nodded. "Yep."

Cooper hi fived him. "Alright! Welcome to the club Squirt!"

"Shut up Coop." He laughed as he stood up. "So I'm asking if I can leave soon."

"Really that's awesome."

He nodded as they walked down the hall. "I miss being normal."

"You are normal." He said softly. "You just needed help."

"I know, I know." He grumbled. "But I miss hanging out with my friends, and shaving everyday." He said scratching his face which has some stubble.

The two brothers walked into Doctor Tate's office and were surprised to see their parents already there.

"Blaine!" His mom smiled as she kissed his face. "You look so good."

"Thanks. Hey Lucas."

The older man smiled and took note of how he had gained some weight and seemed happier. "How are you today?"

"Good, really good actually."

"That's good. How's the new medication?"

On top of his meds for his Borderline Personality he had just started a new anti-depressant to help deal with the emptiness he had been feeling since Quinn left.

"Fine, my mouth is just dry."

Lucas scribbled some notes down. "That's normal, you're last physical says you've gained 8 pounds."

The teen nodded. "Yeah, I'm not really afraid of being fat anymore."

A scoff of disgust could be heard from Greg who stared at his son, wondering why he was so happy.

Blaine rolled his eyes at his dad and listened as he talked to his family about his progress, his mom listened intently and was smiling. Every so often she'd squeeze his hand.

"Ask them." Cooper mouthed.

Nervously Blaine waited for a silent moment to speak. "I'm ready to go home."

"What?" His dad asked sharply. "No you're not."

"Let him speak." Lucas cut in. "Do you really think you're ready and can handle it?"

Blaine nodded. "Yeah, I mean I've gone out a few times and I feel better. I mean some days suck but you said that's normal."

"Are you sure sweetheart?" His mom asked gently. "I mean I'd love for you to come home but I want you to be ready."

He nodded vigorously. "Yeah mom, I'm ready. I miss Dalton, the Warblers and going to school. I miss going to the movies and hanging out. I miss seeing my girlfriend. I'm ready to be normal again."

"Well Blaine, your parents and I have spoken about this before and in light of your progress I would think so too."

Blaine's face broke into a wide grin. "You think so?"

"Yeah. However I want to keep you for a week and prepare you and hell you be ready for integrating back into society."

"Okay." He nodded happily.

"I also want to prescribe you something for any anxiety you may feel and I think it would be wise to have weekly check ins just to see how you are. We don't want any relapses or anymore suicide attempts."

Blaine was beaming and agreeing. "Okay."

"Do you think there's a chance of him having to come back?" Cooper asked, he couldn't bare the thought of having to bring Blaine back or him hurting himself.

"I do but it's slim. He's made good progress." He turned to Greg and Emily. "I also want you two to come in with Blaine from time to time to see how the family dynamic is."

"That's good." Emily agreed as she hugged her youngest son.

Doctor Tate left the room and Blaine hugged his mom back.

"Thank you." He whispered.

Emily kissed his forehead. "I knew you could do it baby I'm so proud of you."

"This is going to be awesome Blaine. I'm glad you're better." Cooper said patting his back. "I knew you had it in you B."

Blaine smiled and stepped up to his dad. "I'll be out by May."

Greg looked at his son and thought of all shit he had put him through. He pulled Blaine into a hug. "I'm sorry I put you through so much crap, I was an ass but its going to be okay."

Blaine thought of his relationship with his father and for the first time felt like he could believe him. He slowly snaked his arms around the older man and hugged him back. "Thanks d-dad."

Greg sighed. "I know I don't act like it but you're my son and I'm so glad you're okay. I love you Blaine."

Blaine felt his eyes grow misty, that was the first time in the past 6 months that those three words sounded honest coming out of his mouth. "I love you too dad."

Blaine pulled back and exhaled, it was finally going to be okay.

* * *

AN: He did it! THIS IS NOT THE LAST CHAPTER NOR ARE THE NEXT FEW! I hope you enjoyed and please review! ALSO I WILL FIX ANY ERRORS TOMORROW PLEASE KEEP YOUR PANTIES OUT OF A WAD UNTIL THEN. I hope you enjoyed and prepare for Quaine fluff next chapter :)


	27. Chapter 27

AN: hey guys thanks for the reviews for the last chapter. I appreciated! This chapters kind of boring in my opinion but crucial to the story. I'll edit and fix any errors tomorrow! Please enjoy and review! THIS IS NOT THE LAST CHAPTER!

* * *

Excitement coursed through Blaine's veins the it might ruin through a small child on Christmas morning. He had completed a week of intense therapy, started a new anti-anxiety medication and had a final weigh in and was finally back in a normal weight range for his height. It was finally his last day at St. Anne's and 9:00 AM was only 20 minutes away. His mom would be here any minute and take him straight to Dalton to meet up with his friends from the Warblers. Blaine sighed as he sat on his bed, which was now just a bare mattress, and thought about his experience at St. Anne's. Much of his life had changed in this very room. He thought back to a few months ago when his mother first visited him. He had been restrained for the first time which totally freaked him out. He also remembered how sad his mom was and the fear he felt when his dad grimaced at him.

_His breathing was shallow and his heart raced as he stared up at his mother who looked down at him, trying not cry. He nuzzled his face into the warmth of her hand. He tried to reach out pull felt his wrists were still restrained. _

_"Look I brought dad too." Emily said softly as she stroked her son's hair. _

_His heart had plunged into his stomach when his father came through the door that door. His lips twitched as he remembered the throbbing of his mouth after being hit. Greg looked at him in disgust._

_"Hi Blaine, you feeling better?" He had asked, the lack of care he felt had been obvious at the time._

_He could still hear his inner thoughts screaming at him. That his dad didn't care about and that his parents abandoned him and that he was a mistake. _

_Blaine now shook his head and bit his lip at the memory, 5 months ago that would've killed him. It had affected him in more ways than he could count, always wanting to live up to his dad's standard, always trying to be good enough. Now there was only a twinge of that remaining inside of him. _

Blaine now sighed that memory, he had felt worthless at that moment in time, like he could disappear and no one would pay any attention or care. He folded his legs underneath him as peered around his room, two other distinct memories sticking out his mind. These would be something he would remember until his dying day.

_The first of these memories had happened in the middle of the night as he laid restrained to his bed after breakdown due to his dad. He had been groggy from his meds but perked up when the door opened. It was way after visiting hours, he had only vaguely aware the someone was stroking his hair away from his eyes._

_He looked up the blonde who's hair fell around her shoulders. "S-sorry I didn't come after therapy my dad ruined it."_

_She frowned, which looked adorable and pouty on her face. "What happens."_

_Blaine quickly had shaken his head. "Let's not talk about that."_

_Quinn nodded and wormed her way into his bed, causing his heart to race. He fumbled as he tried to put his arm around her. Her skin felt like velvet underneath his fingers. Nervously he stared at her, taking in her green eyes and pink lips._

_"Did you know you're beautiful?" He had whispered as he tugged at his restraints._

_Quinn shook her head. "N-no, Noah kind of ruined that for me."_

_"Who's Noah?"_

_Quinn looked down and bit her lip. "Stay still."_

_She sat up and loosened his restraints so he could move freely._

_Blaine's cheeks flamed with embarrassment. "Thanks."_

_The blonde wrapped her arms around his neck. "He r-raped me."_

_The anger had sparked inside of Blaine scared him, even in this moment as he sat alone in his room remembering it. The thought of anyone hurting Quinn made his livid. _

_"I would never do that do that to you." He had vowed as he lightly brushed his fingers over her lips. "I'll never hurt you."_

_Quinn shut her eyes and nodded. "Blaine-"_

_"Can I try something?" He could still feel the ache throughout his bldy as he looked at her with desperation. "P-please?"_

_She gave a small nod as her stomach twisted with fear. "Y-yes."_

_Blaine blushed as he recalled how he had leaned in and kissed her. He could still feel the electricity that had run through his veins and feel the softness of her mouth. He bit lip thinking of the first moment they had shared together _

_"I've wanted to do that since I've met you."_

That hadn't been a lie, Every time he had been around Quinn before they kissed he had been dying to do so. Even though he knew that she wouldn't go for someone like him. Amazingly though, he had been wrong.

A small knock on the door pulled Blaine out of his thoughts. He looked up and saw a nurse standing at the door.

"You're parents will be here any minutes. You should take your stuff to the lobby." She said sweetly, gesturing to the two duffel bags and the guitar case that sat near the door.

"Okay, I'll be out in a minute." His voice came out thick. "T-Thanks."

After she left the doorway Blaine's eyes lingered on the door and he ran his fingers over the scars on his wrists. His worst memory of St. Anne's would always be when he tried to kill himself, the day would be seared into his brain forever.

_He had just returned from his parents house after a heated argument. Cooper had dropped him off and sat slumped against the door. He turned the blade over in his hands, the metal felt cool against his skin. Tears had coursed down his cheeks has he flipped it opened._

_"I'm fucking useless." Blaine spat as he drug the blade across his skin, wincing slightly._

_Looking back the scariest part was that he truly hadn't cared if died or not, in that moment he was so focused on ending it and escaping his dad that he hasn't thought about what he would miss out on._

_Blaine sighed to himself as he thought about the weightlessness he had felt as he slowly_ _slipped_ _away, the relaxing his way his breathing had eventually stopped and the way his head had finally stopped drumming_ _and left nothing but silence._

Blaine shuddered at the memory and how twisted it was that he felt like that. He looked down at his arms once more, the pink scars had finally faded leaving a web of pale lines that he knew would probably be an everlasting reminder if how he hit rock bottom. The other scars on his body were also white now but generally blended in with his skin.

"Blaine?"

The young man glanced up and smiled at the sight if Dr. Tate. "H-Hey."

"I just came to check on you, are you okay?"

He glanced at the clock it was 8:56. "Yeah just excited."

Lucas smiled at Blaine and thought about the 5 months that he had known him. There had been ups and downs and honestly there were times he thought Blaine wouldn't make it out. But now as he stared at his former patient he knew Blaine would turn out okay.

"I bet."

Blaine stood up. "Thanks for everything Doctor Tate, I honestly wouldn't have lasted if it weren't for you."

"No problem Blaine, you're going to be okay."

Blaine nodded, a small grin breaking out onto his face. "You think so?"

Lucas nodded. "I do, you're a smart kid Blaine."

"Thank you." He waited a beat. "For everything."

Blaine quickly hugged the older man and sighed, for a while Lucas had been a father figure to Blaine when his own father was less than involved. Lucas hugged back before stepping away.

"You're welcome."

Blaine gave a small wave before he picked up his stuff. "See ya."

"Bye Blaine."

The younger man walked down the hall and smiled when he saw his parents and Cooper. Cooper pulled him into a bone crushing hug, neither of them spoke for a minute.

"I'm proud if you."

"Thanks."

Emily kissed his forehead and whispered how much she loved him. Blaine felt a twinge of nerves as he looked at his dad.

"It's going to be nice having you around again."

Blaine nodded in agreement and was taken by surprise when his dad hugged him and whispered in his ear.

"You'll never how proud I am to have you as a son."

All Blaine could was smile as he walked out St. Anne's for what he hoped was a final time. So much had changed in five months, he had finally gained self confidence, figured out what was wrong with him, found a someone who loved him for all his flaws and he finally one the approval of his father. Blaine knew from day one that St. Anne's would change his life, but what he hadn't known that it would change his life for the better.

AN: Well that was lengthy, sorry for the abrupt ending but I'm in a rush. SPOILER: I think you Quaine fans will LOVE the next chapter. Thanks for the reviews. Please leave your thoughts! I thrive on feedback! My goal is 80 by the end of the story! SORRY FOR THE CRAPPY ITALICS IM ON MY IPOD


End file.
